KoSuToHare High School
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Naruto adalah murid smp kelas 1 di SMPN KoSuToHare. Sekolahnya ini terdiri dari senior bahkan guru yang gila. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Chapter 4 UP DATEEEEEDDD!
1. ULUM

Ini fanfic pertamaku karena baru kepikiran pas ULUM. Temanya adalah ULUM. Di sini hampir semua tokoh ada. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Chouji ikut ekskulnya Lee dan Tenten yg namanya Preman. Juga ada Gaara yang lebih suka menyebut nama-nama bahan kimia dengan simbolnya. Neji bangun salon loh!! Tapi nanti...

Trus Tenten dah jadian ama Neji, tapi kayak orang musuhan dan saingan. Berantem trusss. Juga ada si Shino jadi orang terkaya. Sanggup ngajak 1 sekolah liburan ke China. Masih banyak lagi deh.

Selamat Menikmati (emangnya makanan?)

Selamat Baca aja deh!!

**KoSuToHaRe High School**

Part. 1: ULUM

Day 1

Hari ini para murid-murid KoSuToHaRe sedang menghadapi ujian a.k.a ULUM. Naruto yang saat itu sedang menduduki kelas 7/1 SMP, duduk di sebelah Lee yang merupakan murid kelas 9/3 SMP. Untuk menghindari peristiwa contek-mencontek (ciieelah... pake peristiwa segala) Bu Tsunade mengeluarkan perintah kepada guru-guru untuk mencampur kelas para murid. Naruto yang masih Junior itu agak ragu-ragu untuk berkenalan dengan Senior di sebelahnya.

15 Menit kemudian...

Bel Berbunyi, dan para murid pun memasuki kelas.

Di Gedung Utara...

Shino, Kimimaro, dan Temari masih mengobrol sambil menunggu para guru berkeliaran.(Sambil tukar no.Hp getow).

Hari ini mata pelajaran yg akan keluar di ujian adalah Agama, dan Bahasa. Indonesia( bukannya Jepang?)

Dan di kelas Naruto...

Sakon yang memiliki pendengaran lumayan tajam memberitahu anak kelas 9 bahwa guru sudah berkeliaran.

Eh! Cepetan guru-guru udah berkeliaran! teriak Sakon.

Yah! Padahal gw baru dateng, belum sempet belajar.seru Tenten kesel.

Tenang aja. HP gw tetep nyala. Kalau susah sms gw aja,Ten kata Lee menawarkan.

Kemudian ...

Mr. Izumo(maklum guru bhs.Inggris) melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mr. Izumo We Love yuuuuuuuteriak Lee histeris.

Pak Izumo apa kabar!? I love you so much Pak Izumotanya Tayuya.

Pak Izumo, I love you 8xKidoumaru melambaikan kedelapan tangannya.

Woi! Bau ketek Kidou-kun! kata Ukon.

Terima kasih-terima kasih atas dukungan kalian pada guru paling ganteng di sekolah ini.kata Pak Izumo sambil cengir kuda.

WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Bapak Narsis ejek anak kelas 9.

Sudah-sudah. Ujian akan segera di mulai. Tas kalian harap di kumpulkan di depan.kata Pak Izumo.

Satu-persatu para murid menaruh tasnya.

Sasuke, kau sudah belajar belum?tanya Naruto.

Aku baru belajar sedikit.kata Sasuke cemberut.

Naruto merinding luarbiasa karena semalam tidak bisa belajar karena Yondaime lagi dangdutan.(Maklum penggemar berat trio macan)

Aduh, soal nomor 12 ini susah sekali...batin Naruto.

Lalu ia menengok sedikit ke arah Lee. Tapi...

Ternyata Lee sedang sibuk mengirim sms ke Tenten.

Lalu, Kankurou sedang menulis jawaban di atas kertas kemudian di lempar ke Tayuya.

**PLUK!!**

Aduh, sakit tau!Tayuya kesel.

Woi! Tuh Jawabannyabisik Kankurou sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas yg dilemparnya tadi.

Hei! Jangan berisik! Jangan Mencontekkata Pak Izumo memperingatkan.

Naruto kaget melihat seniornya sedang mencontek dgn cara yang parah. Padahal di sekolah tidak mengijinkan untuk membawa HP.

Nomor 34 apa ya?Neji tanya-tanya sendiri.

DRRRT DRRRRT Suara HP bergetar.

Suara apa itu?tanya Pak Izumo.

Meneketehe Jane-janekata Jiroubou.

HP siapa ya? kata Tenten.(Hpnya tuh)

Astaga, Senior memang beranibatin Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Di Lantai bawah gedung Selatan, Gaara dan Hidate sedang mengerjakan ulangan. Di awasi oleh Pak Deidara.

Ssst.. Hidate!bisik Gaara.

Hidate menengok ke arah belakang dan memberi isyarat kepada Gaara.

Lalu, Gaara mengeluarkan jurus mata ketiganya. Tapi, Pak Deidara sedang mengawasi barisan Gaara. Diam-diam, mata ketiga Gaara melewati Deidara tanpa di ketahui. Pak Deidara yg merasa curiga melihat Gaara yg menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan menghampiri Gaara...

Ada apa Gaara? Matamu sakit?tanya Pak Deidara.

Lalu Gaara berakting seakan-akan matanya sakit.

Aduh!! Ouuwww!! Bapak tahu saja mata saya ini sakit sekaliGaara berakting.

Mau Bapak tiupin?tanya Pak Deidara.

Gak! Bapak brewokan! Napas bapak 'kan mengandung COujar Gaara kesal.

Ya sudah lanjutkan ujiannyakata Pak Deidara sambil meninggalkan meja Gaara.

Mata ketiga Gaara sudah sampai di meja Hidate dan mencontek jawaban Hidate.

Sebagai gantinya, Hidate mengukir nomor yang jawabannya tidak ia ketahui menggunakan pisau.

Gaara menulis jawaban yg ada di kertas Hidate dan memberitahu Hidate jawaban yg tidak ia ketahui dengan pasir.

Di Kelas Shino, Temari, Kimimaro……….

Ujian belum di mulai dan ada suara langkah yang mendekati kelas mereka...

Tebak itu siapa...

Itu adalah...

Pak Hidan, si guru agama killer yang akan mengawasi kelas 10/1 SMA.

Yes!!!!Kimimaro kegirangan.

Syukurlah! Si guru bego yang dateng!!kata Temari.

Coba, Pak Kakuzu... gumam Shino.

Pak Hidan memasuki ruangan dan menaruh soal ulangan.

Pagi anak-anak. Maaf Bapak agak terlambat karena harus menunggu Pak Itachi ngaca dulu.ujar Pak Hidan dengan santai.

Para otonin cemberut mendengar apa yang di katakan Pak Hidan.

Pak! Cepetan dikit dong! Saya mau ulanganujar Zaku ngambek.

Bapak peringatkan! Kalau bapak tahu di antara kalian ada yg mencontek. Bapak seret ke ruang BP selesai ujian dan bapak tidak segan-segan untuk mengikat kalian. Dan kalian harus mendengarkan ceramah bapak selama 2 hari beturut-turut!kata Pak Hidan sambil tersenyum licik.

Kemudian Kimimaro mengangkat tangannya.

Pak! Saya mau tanyaujar Kimimaro dengan polosnya.

Ada apa?tanya Pak Hidan.

Yang diceramahi itu pulang ga?

Pulang

Makan ga?

Makan

Ke Toilet?

Sudah! Kamu mau bapak ceramahi!?

Ng..nggak pak

Lagipula siapa yang mau dengerin. Aliran sesat tahu!gumam Temari.

Kamu ngomong sesuatu?tanya Pak Hidan.

Eng..nggak kok Pak.Temari membantah.

Ujian pun berlangsung cukup lama.(Ya udah balik lagi ke Naruto yuk)

Naruto mulai memberanikan dirinya menepuk punggung Lee dan bertanya...

Kak, nomor ini apa sih jawabannya?tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Ooh...ini sih gampang... Ini jawabannya C.dengan senang hati Lee menjawabnya.

Makasih banyak ya, kak. Oh, iya nomor ini apa?si Naruto keenakan.

Enak, si Naruto di bantuin kakak kelas. Gw! Kakak kelasnya tampaknya galak nih! Bah! Mendokuseei...batin Shikamaru yang kengerian ngeliat Tenten ngangkang.

Pelajaran pertama selesai...

Setelah istirahat, mereka kembali memasuki ruangan...

Gedung Utara...

Para anggota geng "10" yang berisikan Shino, Kimimaro dan Temari mengobrol tentang Pak Hidan.

Tuh guru emang kikuk kali yee. Gw udah kasih isyarat jawaban. Eh, dia gak dengerTemari cekikikan.

Lalu Pak Orochimaru menepuk pundak mereka dari belakang...

Anak-anak sudah waktunya masuktatap Pak Orochimaru dengan senyum kuda juga nafas jengkolnya.

Mmmfff... bapak makan jengkol lagi ya?Ujar Shino ngambek sambil nutupin idungnye.

Emang bapak juragan jengkol?tanya Pak Orochimaru ragu-ragu.

Juragan yang ada bukan bapak tapi Gaara adik saya, juragan TeddyTemari cengir kuda.

Kali ini yang mengawasi ujian adalah...

Sakon merasakan getaran yang mendekati kelas tersebut, tapi bukan gempa melainkan...

Pak Asssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!teriak Sakon.

Sekejap para murid duduk manis di meja eh.. kursi masing-masing.

Pagi anak-anaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkujar Pak Asuma yang tampangnya lebih menyeramkan daripada genderuwo jangkung.

Pagi..err..bukannya udah siang pak?ujar Chouji ketakutan.

Oh ya? Bapak baru selesai lari pagi sihkata Pak Asuma tersenyum.

Pantes bau Asem! Ternyata baru selesai lari pagi toh!batin Sasuke.

Baik kalau ada yang mencontek, akan bapak seret ke luar kelas dan di jemur di lapangan sampai jam 1katanya sambil menahan tawa.

Di kelas 10...

Kin menggerutu terus karena para ular yang di tinggalkan oleh Pak Orochimaru itu terus mendesis.

Berisik lho!!! Gw timpuk nantiancam Kin.

Emangnya gw takut? Gak tahu!!batin Ular tersebut.

Oi, Kin emangnya lo doang yang menderita? Gw juga tahu!ujar Dozu yang lagi sebel banget ampe mau matahin meja sekolah yg super mahal.

Shino ikut prihatin melihat juniornya stress menghadapi ular yg di tinggalkan si tiang listrik untuk mengawasi mereka.

Kasihan mereka gak biasa sama ular, padahal guru mereka yg punyabatin Shino.

Di kelas 8...

Kiba yang kelasnya di gabung ama kelasnya Gaara dan Hidate, jambak rambut karena tak punya orang untuk di contek. Tapi, begitu ia sadar bahwa Gaara duduk di sebelahnya dan, ia kenal satu-sama lain. Kiba memberanikan dirinya yg udah merinding dan keringatan ampe tu kelas udah banjir semata kaki.

Ka...k T...tau ... ja...ja..waban no...nomor i...ini ga?tanya Kiba yg gemetaran.

Yah, ampun kamu gak tahu? Ini itu jawabannya D tahu!seru Gaara agak menyindir.

Te..terima Ka...kasih banyak...balas Kiba masih gemetaran.

**TIK**

Sepertinya Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

Eh... Kamu!tanya Gaara.

Sa..saya?jawab Kiba.

Rasanya.. saya tahu kamu deh. Kamu anak SkateBoard kan?tanya Gaara.

I...iyajawab Kiba.

Pantas gue ngerasa pernah liat muke lo yang agak ancur itujawab Gaara.

Sialan lo, kak.batin Kiba.

Back 2 Naruto's Class...

Pak Asuma sedang membaca buku karangan ADE RAY dengan konsen abiss...

Neji lagi geleng sana geleng sini yang padahal sedang bales sms Kankurou.

Lee lagi nulis contekan bwt Ukon.

Kidoumaru lagi lempar kertas yg isinya jawaban ke Jiroubou.

Tayuya... jangan di tanya... bwt apa nyontek? Klo yg dari si Kankurou itu sih Cuma pertanyaan. Namanya murid teladan udah pasti jadi sumber contekan.

Ino masih kebingungan dan agak stress menghadapi ulangan. Kemudian, Tayuya menengok ke arah Ino.

Susah ,de?tanya Tayuya.

Iya! Betul susah banget kak.balas Ino dengan semangat.

Biar kakak bantu, nomor 13.A, 17.B, 29.A, 33.Cjawab Tayuya sambil menunjuk soal Ino.

Ma…makasih banyak ya, kak!Ino kegirangan lalu terburu-buru menulis jawaban.

Sasuke jauh lebih menderita dibanding teman-temannya karena ia tak bisa mejawab satu soal pun. Semalam ia tak belajar. Boro-boro mau belajar semalam di suruh nemenin Itachi belanja, ke salon, dan ngaca ampe pagi.

Dasar BAKA aniki! Lo mau nyiksa adek lo ini,ya?!batin Sasuke kesel banget.

Ukon terkejut melihat Sasuke belum menjawab satu soal pun.

Kemudian, ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Ya, ampun matanya serem amat! Gak tidur semalam?batin Ukon.

Iya, gw emang gak Tidur semalam.jawab Sasuke.

Lo baca pikiran gw?tanya Ukon.

Gak! Gw tahu kok dari mata lo yang agak ngedip sebelah itu.jawab Sasuke.

Kasian, kuchu-kuchu-kuchu anak malang. Mana yang susah biar kakak bantu.Ukon berusaha membantu.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar sekali ampe giginya yang kuning itu terlihat.

Tenten menulis soal terakhir menggunakan kecepatan tinggi dan tangannya amat tertekan.

Detik-detik terakhir... dan...batin Tenten terburu-buru.

Yak! Selesai jugateriak Tenten sambil membanting pensilnya.

Pak Asuma yang agak terganggu mendengar Tenten teriak langsung bertanya

Ada apa Tenten? Heboh sekali?tanya Pak Asuma.

Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok pak.jawab Tenten yang agak gemetaran megangin tangannya yang nyut-nyutan gitu.

Chouji sedang mencontek, Sasuke sedang mencontek, Sakura sedang mencontek, Ino sedang mencontek, Naruto sedang mencontek, Sai sedang mencontek, tak lupa Hinata sedang mencontek. Tapi bukan ke orang, melainkan ia membawa buku catatan dan paket di kolong meja.

Shikamaru sebel abiss!!!! Gak ada yang bisa ia contek.(Padahal tu orang jenongnya kayak Albert Einstein).

Adakah yang bisa kakak bantu?tanya Tenten.

I...iya kak! Tapi, kenapa?jawab Shikamaru.

Abis, gw geregetan liat muka lo keringetan. Bau tahu!jawab Tenten dengan nada yang agak mengejek.

Ah... tak usah dipikirkan. Tahu nomor ini gak?tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan kertas ulangannya.

Itu mah gampangjawab Tenten.

Dengan ini semua murid dapat contekan masing-masing.

DAY 2

Gaara bangun agak terlambat, ketika ia lihat jamnya...

Jam 6.59!!!!!teriak Gaara

**GEDEBAK!!!!GEDEBUG!****!!!!!BLARRR!!!SSSRRSSSHHHH!!!!!!CKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!  
**Baki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Temari dan Kankurou di mana?tanya Gaara sambil membawa SkateBoardnya.

Udah lama pergi tuh. Tadinya Temari mau nungguin kamu tapi, Kankurou udah buru-buru jadi kamu di tinggalin.jawab Baki.

**UUUURRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH**

Kankuro sialaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!teriak Gaara.

Teriakannya itu membuat rumah dan desa Sunagakure bergetar.

Tak ada cara lain... Selain ini...Gaara berpikir.

Ia lari kearah garasinya yg super gede... lalu di bukanya...

Gaara langsung melompat ke alat transportasi tersebut. Baki memandang dari jendela dan...

Gaara!! Emang boleh naik itu?!!!tanya Baki.

Bodo amat!!! Gw udah terlambat nih!!!jawab Gaara super kesel!!

Lalu Gaara menyalakan alat tersebut dan...

3...2...1... Roket lepas landasucap Gaara.

Gaara langsung menaikkan kecepatan roket tersebut. Cepat sekali!!! Ia tidak peduli meskipun ia menabrak sekitar 10 pesawat tempur, yang ada di pikirannya hanya tiba di sekolah tepat waktu.

10 detik kemudian...

Gaara mencari tempat pakir untuk roketnya...

Udah, lapangan ini aja deh.pikir Gaara sambil mendaratkan roketnya di lapangan belakang sekolah.

Temari dan Kankurou merasakan firasat buruk...

Kayaknya tu anak pake itu deh. Dasar dobe...batin Kankurou.  
Jangan-jangan tu anak marah ama Kankurou...batin Temari.

Gaara berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelas...

Ternyata belum bel... Ia langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

Tumben telat.ejek Hidate.

Ini... Gw bangun kesiangan. Trus, pas mau berangkat ternyata kakak-kakak gw udah ninggalin gw.jawab Gaara.

Naik apa lo? 'Kan dari Suna ke sini gak bakal tepat waktu klo naik SkateBoard?tanya Hidate.

Gw naik Roketjawab Gaara

**PIK**

Kiba menyadari suatu hal yang tidak dapat ia percaya.

Roket? Gak salah denger 'kan!?batin Kiba.

Trus, roketnya di parkir di mana?tanya Hidate.

Tuhjawab Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

La...lapangannya penuh...jawab Kiba.

Kelas Naruto...

Pak Kisame memasuki ruangan...

Memberi Air...eh salah mm... salamkoreksi Sakon.

Jangan pikir bapak bakal kelepek-kelepek cuma karena bapak ada di darat. Sesungguhnya, bapak rindu sama laut.Pak Kisame berpuisi.

Bisa diulang, pak?tanya Neji sambil memegang kamera yang entah dapet dari mana.

Tidak mau!Pak Kisame menolak.

Di Tengah ujian...

_ADA SMS MASUK... AYU... AYU..._ HP Lee berbunyi…

**PIK**

HP siapa itu?tanya Pak Kisame.

Emm… itu ringtone HPnya Pak Guy pak.jawab Lee ragu-ragu.

Jauh di ruang guru…

Rasanya ada yang tengah membicarakan dirikubatin Pak Guy.

Di kelas Shino dkk…

Shino, apa kau bawa koper itu?tanya Kimimaro.

Tentu saja. Aku bawa tigajawab Shino.

Dasar Tajirsindir Temari.

Pagi anak-anaksapa Pak Kakuzu, si guru ekonomi yg mata duitan.

Pagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pakjawab trio 10(Shino, Kimimaro, Temari)

Baiklah, kita mulai ujiannya. Tapi, jika ada yang mencontek... Bapak tidak akan segan-segan untuk meminta **uang** kalian semua.ancam Pak Kakuzu dengan hati yang girang.

Kata uangnya gak usah ditebelin pak!batin Kin.

Ketika Pak Kakuzu sudah membagikan kertas ulangan. Shino menengok ke arah 2 orang temannya. Kemudian mengangguk dan...

Shino menghampiri Pak Kakuzu.

Bapak, saya...Shino memulai pembicaraan.

Ada apa?tanya Pak Kakuzu.

Saya membawa...Shino masih melanjutkan...

Pak Kakuzu mengangguk…

Saya membawa uang 150 juta Ryo dalam satu koperkata Shino.

Mata Pak Kakuzu terbelalak!!!

Dan saya bawa 3 koper…kata Shino sambil menunjuk kearah teman-temannya yang membawa masing-masing 1 koper.

Tetapi, ada syaratnya…kata Shino.

Pak, saya minta contekan ulangan kelas 10 donk.ujar Shino dengan tampang yang penuh harapan.

Pak Kakuzu kemudian bangkit dari mejanya dan langsung lari **s**e**KENCANG-KENCANGNYA **ke Ruang Guru.

Pak Kotetsu yang baru menutup pintu ruang guru kaget melihat Pak Kakuzu yang lari menuju ruang guru.

**BBZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Setelah Pak Kakuzu lewat, rambut Pak Kotetsu berdiri bagaikan tersambar petir. Kemudian Pak Izumo yang baru turun dari Lab. Bahasa berkata...

Kesamber petir, ya?tanyanya.

Ya, petir Kakuzujawab Pak Kotetsu.

Setelah tiba di ruang guru, Pak Kakuzu langsung gedebag-gedebug cari kunci jawaban.

Ada apa Pak Kakuzu? Repot sekalitanya Bu Anko.

Tidak, tidak apa-apajawab Pak Kakuzu.

Dengan cepat Pak Kakuzu pergi kembali ke kelas.

Setibanya...

Ini kuncinyakata Pak Kakuzu yg enerjik abis.

Shino dkk sudah lemes pegangin koper yang berat itu.

Baiklah ini buat bapak.Shino memberikan 3 kopernya.

Shino mengambil kunci Jawabannya.

Pasti Cuma anak kelas 10 doank!batin Dozu.

Tetapi kemudian, Shino meberikan 3 lembar kertas kepada Otonin.

Tuh, punya kaliankata Shino.

Te... terima kasih kak...batin Zaku terharu.

Kembali ke Kelas 7...

Belum selesai Pak Kisame bertanya tiba-tiba ada HP bergetar lagi..

_SINGA RABIES! ROAR... ADA SMS_HP Tenten berdering lumayan keras...

HP Siapa lagi hah?tanya Pak Kisame.

Itu punya Bu Ankojawab Tenten super santai.

Di Ruang BP, Bu Anko kupingnya gatel-gatel...

Ada apa?tanya Bu Konan.

Rasanya ... ada yang sedang membicarakan sayajawab Bu Anko dengan sebal.

Kembali lagi ah...

_ADA SMS MASUK!! ADA SMS MASUK!_Hp Neji berdering dengan nada Indianya.

UGH, HP siapa lagi itu?tanya Pak Kisame dengan Kesal.

Meneketehe,pak!jawab Neji.

15 Detik kemudian...

_BANG, SMS SIAPA INI, BANG?_HP Para Yoninshuu berdering serentak.

Sakon, Tayuya dan Jiroubou sudah kesetanan, sedangkan Kidoumaru dan Ukon diam saja.

Pak Kisame agak ngeri melihat Tayuya geleng-geleng, Jiroubou ngebor,dan Sakon menari ala personil Trio Macan.

Ada apa disini, Ringtone milik siapa itu?tanya pak Kisame makin sebel.

Itu Ringtone milik Pak Kabuto, pakjawab Sakon, Tayuya, dan Jiroubou.

Di Lab.Kimia...

Ada yang menyebut namaku rasanya...kata Pak Kabuto.

Udah, Pak! Lanjutin lempar H2SO4 nya pak!Gaara ngakak.

Pak Kisame sudah setengah gila mendengar ringtone sms

Neji menari Hulla-hulla dan ajep-ajep ala India di depan Pak Kisame.

Jangan-jangan anak ini kesambet?!pikir Pak Kisame.

Panggilkan, Pak Hidan dan pengurus kerohanian!! Neji kesambet!!!teriak Pak Kisame.

Baik, Pak!!!kata Kidoumaru dan Tayuya.

Waduh!!! Gw gak bisa ngusir setan!batin Ino.

Tak lama kemudian...

Mana yang kesambet!!! Mana?kata Pak Hidan dan Sasuke.

Di sana, pakkata Kankurou sambil menunjuk ke arah Neji yang diikat.

Langsung Sasuke sudah siap dengan kopiah, sarung tak lupa tasbih. Pak Hidan malah siap dengan alat-alat yang bukannya berhubungan ama agama malah ama dukun. Seperti: Kembang 7 rupa, air, sesajen dll.

Anak kelas 7nya mending tapi, Pak Hidan malah keliatan kayak dukun. Dukun Pelet, atau Dukun Santet ya?kata Lee.

Dukun Pelet kaleejawab Naruto.

Maklum aliran sesatbalas Kankurou (ajaran Temari tuch)

Sasuke membaca doa sambil menarik syaitan yang ada di tubuh Neji, Pak Hidan masih komat-kamit. Neji kelepek-kelepek kayak ikan yang baru di angkat dari air.

Ini dia!!! Setan nyonteknya!!!teriak Sasuke.

Gimana tuh anak bisa kesambet?tanya Pak Kisame.

Waktu si Neji ngelamun nungguin jawaban, gw langsung masuk aja ke tubuh diakata Setan Nyonteknya.

Siapa aja yang nyontek?tanya Pak Kisame.

Ada Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankurou, Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, dan Ukonkata Setan nyonteknya sambil menunjuk ke arah anak yang disebutkan tadi.

Kalau Tayuya?tanya Pak Kisame.

Tidak, dia anak yang pintar. Justru jadi sumber contekankata Si Setan Nyontek sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Pak Kisame langsung menatap tajam ke arah 8 murid yang mencontek itu.

**DEG!!!!!!**

Para murid langsung merinding...

Di tengah keheningan yang menegangkan itu, Sakon dan Ukon malah mau mengganggu Jiroubou...

Sakon! Apa kau siap?!!bisik Ukon.

Sakon mengangguk...

Lalu secara diam-diam Sakon dan Ukon mendekati Jiroubou, dan...

**TEP!!!!** Sakon dan Ukon mencolek Jiroubou dan...

BlblblblblblblblJiroubou latah.

Pak Kisame menengok ke arah Jiroubou lalu bertanya...

Ada apa, Jiroubou?!tanya Pak Kisame.

Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok!jawab Jiroubou.

Baru saja Jiroubou sembuh dari latahnya. Tapi, Kidoumaru malah menggunakan seluruh tangannya untuk memekan tubuh Jiroubou dan...

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Tubuh Jiroubou yang penuh angin itu langsung kempes…

Anginnya menyebarkan bau jengkol…

Kidoumaru!!! Gara-gara lo sih!!! Bau nih!!Ukon sewot.

Maaf!! Gw kira bakal latah, ternyata nggak!!jawab Kidoumaru sambil menutup hidungnya.

Gw pengen di kempesin kayak diabatin Chouji.

Istirahat...

Lee, minta dong bakmienya.kata Tenten.

Lo bukannya bawa uang?kata Lee.

Ketinggalan, hari ini gw belum malak. Abis makan aja deh malaknya.kata Tenten.

Karena merasa kasihan liat temennya yang merupakan raja preman itu kelaperan. Takut mati. Jadi Lee kembali ke kantin.

Namanya KoSuToHare, kantinnya pun terbagi 3. Ada yg menyajikan masakan Konoha, Suna, dan Oto. Ia pun kebingungan.

Setelah 15 menit cap cip cup terpilih juga makanan yang mau ia beli.

Pak aku pesan ramennya 1!teriak Lee.

Baik, tunggu sebentar ya...kata si penjaga Kantin Ramen Konoha.

4.6 Menit kemudian...

Ini dia ,silahkan.

Terima kasihjawab Lee

Setelah makan, Tenten di hampiri seseorang...

Kak Tenten, main yukajak Naruto.

Hm... bolehTenten menjawab.

Selesai bermain...

PUK

Tenten menepuk bahu Naruto.

Dek, bagi uang dong...keluh Tenten.

Aku Cuma punya 1000 Ryo kak.jawab Naruto.

500 aja cukupjawab Tenten.

Boleh!Naruto langsung memberikan uang tersebut.

Kemudian Tenten menghampiri Lee…

Tolong transfer uang ini ke rekening ku pulang sekolah nantikata Tenten.

Pulang sekolah…

Lee langsung menuju bank pribadi milik Tenten bernama Bank Panda.

Saya ingin men-transfer uang ini atas nama Tentenkatanya.

Sepulangnya mentransfer uang, ia melewati lapangan yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya. Ramai sekali, ada apa, ya?

Gaara memasuki kerumunan itu dan berteriak

Hei!!! Minggir!!! Aku mau pulang!!! Minggiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Menjauh dari roketku!!!!!

I... itu roketnya!!?Lee terkejut.

Di Suna...

Kankurooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg aaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gaara mengejar-ngejar Kankurou sambil membawa pisau.

Woi!!!! Tenang donk gw mau belajar nih!!!Temari ngomel-ngomel.

Dasar!! Anak-anak rese gimana bisa di atur nih!!batin Baki.

Bodo!!! Emangnya Gw Pikirin!!!!Gaara sewot.

Teddy-teddy Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Dengan penuh keprihatinan mereka melihat tuan mereka mengejar-kejar kakaknya.

Kasihan, nano.batin Teddy-teddy.

DAY 3

Kepada seluruh anak kelas 9-A, bagi yang belum mengumpulkan LKS. Harap segera di kumpulkanPak Asuma mengumumkan dari mikrofon.

Neji! Tolong bawa semua LKSnya ke ruang guru!!perintah Kidoumaru.

Iya!!jawab Neji.

Di ruang guru...

Misi, Pak Kotetsu... Mejanya Pak Asuma di mana ,ya?tanya Neji dengan sopan.

Ooh... sebelah sanabalas Pak Kotetsu sambil menunjuk ke arah meja yang agak berantakan.

Terima Kasih..balas Neji.

Ketika itu sampailah Neji di meja Pak Asuma, ia melihat suatu foto yang agak norak. Foto itu adalah...

Foto Pak Asuma yang memakai celana renang dan berpose ala ADE RAY.

Neji melotot kaget melihat foto gurunya itu.

Ini pasti halusinasi!!! HALUSINASI!!!!!!!!!!!Batin Neji.

Di dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang terkena penyakit Katarak.

Lalu ia meminta tolong Lee dan Tenten untuk mengoperasinya.

[Pikiran Neji

Dokter Lee apa semua alatnya sudah siap?

Sudah! Dokter Tenten!

Mari kita mulai operasinya

3 jam kemudian...

Selamat! Hasil operasi mengatakan bahwa foto ini bukan palsu ataupun genjutsu

[Akhir dari pikiran Neji

Lalu Neji memutuskan untuk mengambil kameranya dan memotret foto tersebut 3 kali.

Sambil merinding ketakutan ia kembali ke kelas dengan memegangi kameranya.

Di kelas Shino...

Pak Kakashi sedang membagikan hasil ujian. Lalu bertatap mata tajam dengan murid SMA.

Nilai yang bagusPak Kakashi mengatakannya dengan nada kesal.

Para murid tersenyum...

Makasih Pak HongkongShino tersenyum.

Diam kau, Ahmad Shino!!omel Pak Kakashi.

Eh!!! Jangan ejek teman saya Pak Hongkong!!!Temari ngomel.

Diam kamu!!! Temari Sempoyongan!!!!Pak Kakashi kesal.

Saya nggak sempoyongan!! Liat!!! Gw jalan tegak gini di bilang sempoyongan, buta kali ya!Temari ngelipat lengan bajunya dan mau menghajar Pak Kakashi.

Kamu!!! Kimimaro KagayaIndia!! Jangan ngomong apa-apa!!!Pak Kakashi memperingatkan.

Saya gak mau ikut campurjawab Kimimaro.

Bapak guru kok ngejek-ngejekin muridnya?ejek Dozu.

Berisik kamu kura-kura!!! Jangan ikut campur!!!jawab Pak Kakashi kesel sambil mukulin Shino…

Kin, emangnya gw mirip ama kura-kura?tanya Dozu.

Nggak. Kata siapa?tanya Kin.

Kata Pak Kakashijawab Dozu.

Aduh, gw gak ikut campur dehjawab Kin.

Di kelas Gaara…

Kali ini giliran Pak Pein yang mengawasi kelas tersebut.

Pagi yang dingin...ucap Pak Pein dengan dingin.

Bapak jauh lebih dingin. Mirip mayat malahjawab Kiba.

Benarkah?tanya Pak Pein dengan santai.

Tidak benarjawab Gaara.

Yang mana yang bener nih?tanya Hidate.

Back 2 Shino dkk nya yang sinting itu...

Hari ini biar ibu yang mengawasi kaliankata Bu Shizune.

HORE!!!!!!!!!!!teriak anak kelas 10.

Temari, Shino dan Kimimaro pun beraksi. Sampai akhirnya menyebabkan sebuah kecelakaan...

No. 28 jawabannya A!! Shino!!!...Oops!!!Temari keceplosan.

Namun Bu Shizune tetap adem anyem aja… Malah ia berkata….

Jangan berisik, ya. Ibu lagi bacakata Bu Shizune.

Kimimaro dan Shino terkaget-kaget.

Di kelasnya Naruto...

Si Hongkong sekarang yang bakal mengawasi Naruto...

Apa nama Latin kucing rumah?Naruto sedang membaca soal.

Meneketehe...balas Sasuke.

Hahahahahaahhahhahhahahaha...Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba lalat datang dan masuk ke mulut Naruto.

Ohok!!! Uhuk-uhuk!!Naruto keselek dan akhirnya, ia pingsan.

Naruto!!!! Bangun woi!!!ujar Lee sambil menepok mukanya [kejam...

Yah, pingsan dehujar Pak Kakashi.

Biar saya bawa ke UKSkata Neji sambil mengangkat Naruto.

Ciee... Romeo and Julietkata Tenten.

Jangan berisik kamu Tintinkata Pak Kakashi.

Nama saya Tenten!!!kata Tenten.

Jam ke 2

Pak Sasori memasuki ruangan kelas 8...

Malam anak-anakPak Sasori mencoba menyindir.

Tengah malam ,pakbalas Gaara dan Hidate serta Kiba dengan senyum.

Cih, mereka jauh lebih sinting darikubatin Pak Sasori.

Gaara dan Hidate melancarkan serangan untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dengan memancing Pak Sasori.

Ehem, bapak saya mau memberikan undangan ini untuk bapak. Tapi... ada suatu syarat...ucap Gaara sambil memberikan undangan pameran seni Kugutsu milik Kankurou.

Baiklah... apa syaratnya?tanya Pak Sasori.

Mmm... syaratnya adalah jawaban ulangan ini pak...ujar Hidate tersenyum.

Kau menang. Ini jawabannyajawab Pak Sasori.

Pak Sasori memberikan kunci jawaban kepada Gaara dan Hidate.

Pak Deidara!!! Aku kalah sama Gaara!!batin Pak Sasori.

Oh, ya, pak! Kankurou juga akan memberikan undangan yg sama untuk Pak Deidarakata Gaara.

Benarkah?tanya Pak Sasori.

Beener!! Sumpeh ketiban kebo!!ucap Gaara dengan penuh wibawa.

Gak usah pake sumpah segala kali, nengkata Hidate.

Apa lo bilang?Gaara kemudian memukul kepala Hidate.

Kelas Naruto n da crew...

Kerjakan yang benar ya... jangan mencontekkata Pak Deidara.

Para senior kembali beraksi...

Lee mengambil HP nya yang ber-_wallpaper _foto Pak Gai.

Kemudian langsung di pencet tombol-tombol HP tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah pesan dengan cepat.

Tenten sudah siap dengan HP nya, langsung di balas SMS dari Lee.

Kankurou lagi asyik-asyiknya jawab soal ulangan karena gampang.(Seniman getow)

Pak... saya mohon bantuan anda...kata Kankurou.

Untuk apa?tanya Pak Deidara.

Begini, minggu depan saya ada pameran Kugutsu di Suna. Ini undangan buat bapakkata Kankurou sambil menyerahkan undangan kepada Pak Deidara.

Tapi... Jawaban ulangan dulu...kata Kankurou.

Nih...Pak Deidara memberikan jawaban ulangan.

Bapak boleh ajak siapa aja ,kokkata Kankurou.

Serius,_dono_?tanya Pak Deidara.

(A/N: Kalau si Sasori itu Sasori-dana, Kankurou itu Kankurou-dono.)

Yak...kata Kankurou.

Kemudian Kankuro keliling kelas membagikan jawaban ulangan. Pak Deidara cengar-cengir megangin undangan dari Kankurou.

DAY 4

Di ruang guru...

Baiklah, pada semua guru... Pada jam ke 1 akan di laksanakan razia kepada seluruh muridBu Tsunade mengumumkan.

Anak-anak kelas 9 lagi ngumpul di kantin...

Eh, kabarnya hari ini razia!!!!Lee heboh sendiri.

PWWTTT

Uhuk-uhuk!!!! Boong lu!!!Tenten keselek.

Bener!!! Jam ke-1!!!Lee mencoba meyakinkan.

Kalau misalnya beneran... Kita ijin aja ke toilet...kata Kankurou.

Bagus!!!! Mana boleh!?Tayuya sewot.

Satu-satu donk!!kata Ukon.

Sebetulnya tergantung yang merazia, sihkata Neji mencoba mengamankan Kankurou dari lemparan bogem mentah Tayuya.

Maksud lo?tanya Kidoumaru.

Gini... kalo misalnya yang meriksa Bu Kurenai, kita bisa ke toilet berombongan. Cuma, kalau sama Bu Konan agak susah...Neji bercerita.

Kenapa susah?tanya Sakon.

Soalnya kalau kita kabur duluan, satu-persatu dari kita di periksa bajunya...kata Neji.

Mati gue!!! Baju gw Cuma sebelah!!!Ukon stress.

Kayaknya kita gak mungkin juga bisa lepas dari kemungkinan di periksa Bu Ankogumam Kankurou.

Kenapa?!!!tanya Semua.

Soalnya, sekarang ini kita semua lagi jadi buronan guru BPkata Kankurou.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Bel berbunyi...

Dah tinggal keberuntungan aja yang nentuin gw bakal masuk BP lagi apa nggakTenten mencoba menenangkan.

Yah, kalo lo ama Lee, mah. Udah sering, dan Bu Anko seneng banget kalo udah liat muka lo di ruang BPkata Ukon.

Ternyata...

Keberuntungan memang keajaiban luar biasa...

Bu Kurenai yang memeriksa mereka...

Selamat!!!! Huooooooooooo!!!! Selamat!!!!batin anak-anak kelas 9.

Baik anak-anak hari ini akan mengadakan razia serentak seluruh sekolah...

Misi buuuuuuuuuuuuuserempak anak kelas 9 memanggil.

Ada apa?tanya Bu Kurenai.

Ijin ke toileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttserempak pula mereka membalas.

Tapi, toilet takkan cukup buat kaliankata Bu Kurenai mencoba menjebak.

Bu saya sakit perut, gak tahan nih!!Tenten berakting dengan memegang perutnya.

Haahh... ya sudah...kata Bu Kurenai.

Langsung segerombolan anak kelas 9 itu lari menuju kantin sekolah...

Di Kantin...

Mereka bertemu dengan anak kelas 10.

Siapa yang memeriksa kelas kalian?tanya Kankurou pada Temari.

Pak Kotetsu... aman dehjawab Temari santai.

Lalu, kelas mana yang di periksa Bu Konan?tanya Kidoumaru.

Mmm... kayaknya sih kelas 8kata Kimimaro.

Mmmm... kelas 8 ya...Neji bergumam.

Ya ampun!!! Gaara!!!!teriak Temari dan Kankurou.

Siapa tuh? Kayaknya gak pernah denger dehtanya Kimimaro.

Adek gw bego!!!!!serempak Temari dan Kankurou memukul Kimimaro.

Eh, anak kelas 9 yang di kelas lo. Mana?tanya Tayuya.

Ada di kelas. Mereka adem anyem aja gak bawa apa-apaShino menjelaskan.

Ya... baguslahkata Tenten

Lalu semua senior itu menitipkan HP kepada penjaga kantin.

Kelas 8...

Pagi anak-anak...sapa Bu Konan.

Siang bu...jawab anak-anak dengan santai.

Bu Konan mulai menunjukan wajah yang tak asing lagi... yaitu... wajah marah...

Hari ini akan ada razia barang-barang yang tidak di perbolehkan untuk di bawa...Bu Konan mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Baik... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hidate terbelalak kaget.

Begitu juga Kiba.

[Kiba's mind

**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MATI GW 100x**

**GIMANA CARA NYEMBUNYIIN AKAMARU NIH?!!!!!!!!!!**

**KENAPA HARI INI HARUS TIBA? **

**TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

[End of Kiba's mind

Bayangkan kalau Akamaru tidak ada... Bisa mati gw di omelin ama nyokap gw...Kiba meremas rambutnya.

Napa?tanya Gaara.

Ng... gak ada apa-apa kok.. he...he...jawab Kiba.

2 Naruto's class...

Bu Kurenai sedang memeriksa tas pertama... itu adalah tas Naruto.

Apa ini?!!!tanya Bu Kurenai sambil mengambil sebungkus mie remes punya Naruto.

Oooh... itu... makan siang saya, Bu. Karena saya tidak terlalu suka jajanjawab Naruto dengan santai.

Bagus juga alasanmu... Anak yang sayang kesehatan... Tapi, kantin sekolah ini udah bersih ,sih. Ah! Gak usah mengurus soal kantin.batin Bu Kurenai.

Saat hendak memeriksa tas kedua...

Hello Bu... Morning bu... Holla...dllpara anak kelas 9 masuk ke kelas.

Sudah cepat duduk di kursi masing-masing!!!Bu Kurenai ngomel-ngomel sambil nunjuk meja.

Tas kedua pun di periksa, yang di temukan adalah Potato Chip rasa Barbeque yang berjumlah sekitar 20 bungkus Jumbo.

Apa-apaan ini? Banyak sekali...Bu Kurenai kaget.

Mmm... persediaan makan pas pulang nanti, bu. Kalau pulang, saya seringkali lama di jemputnya. Jadi selagi nunggu... saya makan ajaujar Chouji santai.

Boleh... tapi, lain kali liat-liat porsi ya...ujar Bu Kurenai.

Baik!!!jawab Chouji.

Tas Ketiga... Dari warnanya sih... kayaknya punya Sasuke...

Ketika di buka... ada suatu benda yang tidak mudah di miliki anak seumurnya... yaitu...

PDA-nya Pak Itachi!!!!!

**DEG!!!!**

Ga... gawat!!! Kalo ketahuan punya gw bisa gawat !!!batin Sasuke.

Ehem... punya siapa yaaaaaaaaa?tanya Bu Kurenai.

Sa...saya buSasuke mengangkat tangannya.

Sa...Sasuke punya PDA!!!?Naruto terkaget-kaget.

Kenapa kamu bawa alat ini ke sekolah?tanya Bu Kurenai.

Tak...takdir bujawab Sasuke.

Kamu itu gak nyambung amat sihhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bu Kurenai keluar galaknya.

Anak kelas 9 langsung menutupi kupingnya.

I...ibuSasuke mencoba memanggil.

Ya?jawab Bu Kurenai.

Sebenarnya itu bukan punya saya...Sasuke ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

Lalu, punya siapa?tanya Bu Kurenai.

Pu...punya kakak saya...jawab Sasuke.

Siapa kakak kamu?tanya Bu Kurenai.

P..Pak Itachi, bu...jawab Sasuke.

Ya sudah, namamu siapa dan kelasmu di mana?tanya Bu Kurenai.

Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 7-Gjawab Sasuke.

Kakaknya tajir, guru gitubatin Kankurou.

PDA milik Itachi langsung di masukkan ke sebuah kantong plastik hitam setelah di beri label nama pemiliknya.

Berikutnya... tasnya Sakura Haruno...

Dan apakah yang di temukan? Itu adalah...

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Buku Apa ini?Bu Kurenai berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Sa... saya bu...jawab Sakura.

Memangnya umurmu sudah mencukupi untuk membaca buku 'Panduan Cinta' ini?tanya Bu Kurenai.

Belum...Sakura menunduk malu...

Anak-anak tingkahnya kayak emak-emak gimana sih?batin Lee.

Syukurin lo!! Pacaran melulu sih otaknya..batin Tenten.

INTINYA:

Hari ke 4 ujian memang agak sial ya...

Yang kena berikutnya adalah: Shikamaru (Rokok) Bu Kurenai sempet shock ngeliat benda yg di bawa Shikamaru ini... Dia malah ngaku kalau ini buat Pak Asuma...

Ino (Alat make-up) Kata Bu Kurenai Make-up nya siapa, jeung?. Jelas-jelas muka Ino langsung merah)

Para Senior juga kena pas inspeksi seragam...

Karena...

Tenten: Pake celana, Bajunya kecil, Sepatunya ROBEK dan Berpaku.

Lee: Pake dasi gak bener, Baju keluar-keluar, Terlalu banyak aksesoris yang di pakai.

Neji: Rambut kepanjangan (gak boleh), Baju keluar, and Gak pake dasi.

Kankurou: Rambut berantakan, Sepatu ketinggian, Celana ngatung, Gak Pake dasi.

Sakon: Lengan sebelah kanan compang-camping, Celana sebelah kanan pendek selutut.

Ukon: Lengan sebelah kiri Compang-camping, Celana sebelah kiri pendek selutut.

Kidoumaru: Udah tahu tangannya banyak, malah gak di kasih lengan baju. Bau tahu!!!

Jiroubou: Gak pakai gesper (Dipakaikan gesper sama Bu Kurenai, gespernya udah sempit ditarik lagi!!!)

Tayuya: Rok kependekan, Kaos kakinya kegedean, Gak pake dasi.

Kelas 8 yang ada si Kiba, anak kelas 7 satu-satunya juga gak beruntung...

Hidate ketahuan bawa pisau, begitu di ambil ama Bu Konan. Ia nangis ngerengek kenceng banget.

Kiba bawa Akamaru!!!! Gimana gak mau di sita coba. Kasihan, di Bulu Akamaru ada label yang bertuliskan Kiba Inuzuka, Kelas 7-H.

Gaara lolos razia, tapi gak lulus inspeksi seragam...

Buktinya begitu di periksa, ketahuan ia pakai dasi yang bukan dasi biasa... di bagian belakangnya terdapat pin Teddy. Di Kaoskakinya juga, motifnya Teddy... Begitu di tanya ama Bu Konan mana lagi yang motifnya Teddy. Gaara gak segan-segan buat narik gespernya dan ia memakai Boxer bermotif Teddy.

Di Kelas 10 juga sama...

Trio Otonin ketahuan make celana dan kaoskaki beserta sepatu bermotif _**army **_yang KATROK abis!!! Begitu di tanya... mereka di berikan oleh Pak Orochimaru.

Shino memakai bet sekolah bukannya di kanan, malah di kiri. Dasinya berantakan, Bajunya keluar-keluar.

Kimimaro pake baju sih pake Cuma, gak di kancing ampe kancing ketiga. Di suruh tutup gak mau, begitu angin kenceng lewat, ia malah masuk angin dan kentut.

Temari kaoskakinya belang dan kerahnya gak dilipet...

Sedap... banyak senior dan junior masuk BP...

DAY 5 THE LAST DAY (OF THE TEST)

Sepulang sekolah, para murid yang terkena razia di suruh mengambil kembali barang sitaan di wakili ortu mereka / yang lain.

Sasuke: Begitu Itachi mengambil PDAnya ia kaget bukan main dan malah pingsan…. (Kasian)

Sakura: Begitu Nenek Chiyo datang untuk mengambil bukunya, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan keselek nyamuk sama seperti Itachi… pingsan di tempat. Para guru kerepotan mesti gotong dia ke UKS…

Shikamaru: Shikaku ngaku kalo misalnya Shikamaru di suruh beli rokok di warung sebelah. Tapi, begitu dikasih kotaknya udah kebuka… Ternyata di colong satu ama Shikamaru.

Ino: Bapaknya kaget karena…. Make-up yang di ambil Ino itu, punya mamanya Ino. Pantesan kalau sore rumahnya Ino ribut soalnye mak nya Ino ngamuk terus nyariin ituh make-up.

Kiba: Kiba sempet berantem ama ibunya akibat Akamaru di sita. Tapi, akhirnya ibunya Kiba yang ngambil Akamaru.

Hidate: Pak Ibiki langsung ngambil pisau itu dan di jadikan pajangan di rumahnya biar nggak di bawa ke sekolah lagi ama si Hidate.

Gaara: Baki terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Bu Konan. Baki cerita kalau Gaara itu maniak Teddy. Jelas-jelas Bu Konan makin takut sama Gaara.

Para murid yang gak lolos inspeksi seragam di jemur ampe jam 3. Dan yang akan menginterogasi mereka satu-persatu adalah... Bu Anko!!!! Sang Guru BP...

Di Lapangan...

Semuanya!!!!!! Cepat berbaris!!!!!!teriak Bu Anko.

Lekas murid-murid langsung berbaris ketakutan.

Sepertinya banyak pendatang baru ya di ruang BP...ujar Bu Anko sambil senyum sana-sini.

Panas... panas gini gw di jemur, BP SIALAN!!!!!batin Sakon.

_Panas...panas badan ini pusing-pusing pusing deh gw_gumam Kankurou.

Bukan waktunya bernyanyi!!!teriak Bu Anko.

Bu Anko memeriksa pakaian murid-murid satu-persatu. Sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Tenten...

Wah... wah... sejak kelas 1 SMP kau sudah mengenakan celana. Kenapa baru ketahuan sekarang, ya? Yah, beruntunglah kamu karena Ibu tahu kalau Ibu bakal ketemu kamukata Bu Anko sambil melihat-lihat sepatu Tenten.

A/N: Murid yang di jemur itu pada nyeker tahu!!!

Bu Anko tiba pada Temari...

Rasanya kamu itu hampir tiap bulan dan tahun masuk BP, ya! Ibu bosen liat muka kamuujar Bu Anko.

Semua murid yang ada di sana kaget begitu mengetahui Temari lebih banyak masuk BPnya ketimbang Tenten.

Bahkan kedua saudaranya gak tahu.

Su...sumpeh lo!!!! Kok kita gak tahu?!!tanya Shino dan Kimimaro.

Rahasia...jawab Temari.

Bu Anko kembali ke meja di tengah lapangan yang di atasnya terdapat pakaian murid yang di sita. Sambil melihat lihat pakaian Bu Anko menanyakan siapa pemiliknya.

Lalu, berhentilah Bu Anko pada suatu celana boxer bermotif _Teddy_ lalu Bu Anko berkata...

Milik siapa ini?tanya Bu Anko.

Saya, bu!!!!!jawab Gaara dengan semangat.

Kenapa kamu memakai celana ini?tanya Bu Anko.

Saya'kan suka bu... Emang gak boleh?tanya Gaara dengan PD-nya...

Gak!!!!!jawab Bu Anko dengan galak.

Pelit amat ibu... Si Amat aja gak pelitjawab Gaara kesel.

Eh, Gaara kalau kamu bilang Amat, yang ada Ahmad... Ahmad Shino!!!!ujar Kimimaro sambil cengir-cengir…

Sialan lo!!!balas Shino sambil memukul Kimimaro…

Sebetulnya, si Gaara lagi ngambek karena boxer kesayangannya di sita...

Tapi, mau gimana lagi…. Udah gede kok celananya Teddy?

(Terserah gw mau pake celana apa!!!!-di kejer Gaara-)

Esoknya...

Eh, Gaara nilai IPA? Dapat berapa?tanya Hidate.

Begitu Gaara memberikan hasil ulangannya, Hidate kaget. Datanglah Kankurou, ia melihat hasil ulangan ototo-nya...

Yah... maklum calon ilmuwan gila... Nilainya 100sindir Kankurou.

Gaara langsung nimpukin Kankurou pake buku sambil keliling sekolah.

Balik lo!!!! Batman!!!!!teriak Gaara.

A/N: Batman (julukan bwt Kankurou dari temen gw pas pertama kali liat Kankurou. Dia bilang Namanya Batman ya?)

END

Makasih banyak udah baca fanfic ini... maaf kepanjangan karena mengikuti jumlah hari pas gw ulum. Ditunggu commentnya yaahhhh.

Upcoming chapter: Class Meeting.


	2. Class Meeting

Part. 2: Class Meeting

Day 1

Setelah Gaara mengejar-ngejar Kankurou. Mereka akan bertanding di acara class meeting.

Tapi… begitu mereka mau pakai lapangannya. Ada sebuah lagu yang di pasang melalui _speaker_ sekolah.

Yap, itu adalah lagunya Dewi Persik yang diikuti Karaoke yang vokalnya jelek banget. Alhasil, kaca kelas Naruto berhasil retak. Tapi, siapa sih yang menyanyi lagu dangdut di tengah-tengah lapangan ini? Udah berisik ganggu pemandangan tahu!!!! Tampaklah sesosok _yankee _berumur 26 tahun-an. Ketika di dekati itu adalah...

YONDAIME!!!!!!!! Ternyata Yondaime-lah yang pake lapangan bwt dangdut-an!!!!!

Bu Tsunade yang merasa agak terganggu langsung ke lapangan bersama guru-guru.

''Berisik!!!! Siapa sih yang dangdut-an di tengah lapangan begini?!!! Anak-anak tak bisa menjalankan class meeting tahu!!!''teriak Bu Tsunade.

''Oh, Tsunade. Mau ikut gak dangutan bareng aku?''tanya Yondaime.

''Gak''jawab Bu Tsunade sambil menimpuk Yondaime.

''Jahaaat!!!!''balas Yondaime.

''Lagian kamu ngapain disini?!!! Ini lapangan sekolah tahu!!!! Cari aja tempat Dangdutan lain!!!!''ujar Bu Tsunade.

''Gak bisa!!!!''ujar Yondaime ngambek.

''Kenapa?''tanya Bu Tsunade.

''Kalo aku dangdutan di rumah, nanti di gebukin Naruto''jawab Yondaime.

''Dasar... Narutoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''Bu Tsunade langsung meneriaki Naruto dari lapangan.

''Ya!!!?''Naruto langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

''Kamu ke bawah dulu!!! Ibu mau bicara!!!''ujar Bu Tsunade.

Karena buru-buru, tanpa sadar Naruto lompat dari atas.

BUGH!!! Naruto jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap.

''A...ada apa?''tanya Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

''Begini, bapakmu ini ingin dangdutan di rumah. Boleh apa tidak?''tanya Bu Tsunade.

''Jelas bolehlah!!!!!!''jawab Naruto marah-marah.

''Kok, waktu aku dangdutan di rumah. Di omelin ama kamu?''tanya Yondaime.

''Habis, 'kan ganggu!!!! Aku lagi belajar, kamu malah dangdutan gak karuan. Aku gak bisa belajar!!! Jadinya ulanganku jelek, nih!!!!''ujar Naruto sewot sambil kertas ulangannya yang bernilai 50.

''Sudah-sudah!!! Kamu cepat pulang!!! Anak-anak mau mengadakan class meeting, nih''ujar Bu Tsunade.

''Baiklah!!!! Sampai jumpa Naruto...ujar Yondaime sambil bawa kaset-kaset dangdutnya.

''Yaaaaa, hari ini pertandingan futsal antar ekskul ''Futsal'' melawan ekskul ''Basket''. Kepada para peserta harap menuju ke lapangan basket'' kata Pak Izumo mengumumkan.

Di perkumpulan rahasia anak ekskul futsal, Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji beserta senior mereka Lee. Sedang rapat...

''Hari ini kita akan bertanding melawan ekskul Basket. Gw bocorin siapa aja anggotanya...Lee sedang memberi pengarahan pada juniornya.

''Siapa aja, kak?''tanya Naruto.

'' Ada Kak Neji...''jawab Lee.

''Yang mana?''tanya Chouji.

''Yang waktu itu kesambet itu, loh. Yang rambutnya panjang kayak kuntilanak''jawab Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

''Oooh... Yang gw kira gak punya mata itu, ya?ujar Kiba.

Lee cuek aja liat juniornya ngomongin si Neji gak karuan gitu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di lapangan...

''Ya!!!!! Ini dia tim dari ekskul basket yang anggotanya adalah Neji Hyuuga dari kelas 9-A!!! Lalu, ada Shikamaru Nara dari kelas 7-J!!!!!! Shino Aburame dari kelas 10-F!!!!! Beserta kedua siswi yaitu, Kin Tsuchi dari kelas 9-B dan Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas 7-G!!!''teriak Pak Kotetsu. (Udah pake mic masih teriak)

Lalu Pak Asuma menepuk punggung Pak Kotetsu.

''Ya? Ada apa?''tanya Pak Kotetsu.

''Pak... bukannya Sasuke Uchiha itu cowok? Kok, di bilang siswi?''tanya Pak Asuma.

''Oooh... habis keliatan kayak cewek, sih''jawab Pak Kotetsu.

''Di sebelah kanan Lapangan... Ada tim dari ekskul Futsal. Yang beranggotakan Rock Lee dari kelas 9-A!!!! Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas 7-G!!!!! Chouji Akimichi dari kelas 7-J!!!! Kiba Inuzuka dari kelas 7-H!!! Dan, ketua ekskul futsal... satu-satunya cewek paling tomboy di sekolah ini... Tenten!!!! Dari kelas 9-A!!!!! Buset tuh cewek betisnya kayak pemain sepak bola betulan!!!! Makan apa kali?''gantian sekarang waktunya Pak Izumo yang pake mic.

''Makan Paku!!!!!!''teriak Tenten dari lapangan.

''Baiklah, tak usah basa-basi lagi!!!! Kita mulai pertandingannya. Kimimaro, ketua OSIS harap segera menuju lapangan untuk menjadi wasit futsal''Pak Izumo memanggil.

''Siap...''Kimimaro mulai mengambil pluitnya.

PFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT

Pertandingan di mulai.

''Tenten langsung mengambil bola dan mengopernya kepada Lee. Lalu, Lee berikan kepada Naruto. Sayangnya, bola langsung diambil oleh Kin!!!!!! Dan!!!!!!! Ya!!!! Neji menerima operan dari Kin!!!! Pertandingan semakin sengit!!!!''teriakan Pak Izumo membuat sekolah setengah retak. Geregetan amat perasaan.(Ngeden, kali ya?)

''Lee kembali mengambil bola dari Neji, lalu memberikannya kepada Kiba... Dan... GOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Skor 1-0 untuk tim futsal''teriak Pak Izumo.

''Goolllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''teriak Naruto.

''Yeah!!!! Hebat!!!!!!''ujar Tenten.

''Bagus Kak Lee!!!!!''teriak Chouji di gawang.

Di meja juri...

''Hari ini ada 3 juri yang akan menilai ketiganya adalah Guru Olah Raga yaitu, Pak Asuma, Pak Kisame, dan Pak Orochimaru. Beserta komentator kita Temari Sabaku yang udah jauh-jauh dari Suna dateng kesini''ujar Pak Izumo bercanda.

''Bapak!!! Saya 'kan murid di sini!!!''Temari sewot.(Lagi...)

''I...iya... bagaimana komentarmu untuk pertandingan hari ini?''tanya Pak Izumo.

''Menurut saya...''Temari terdiam sejenak.

''Menurut kamu...''Pak Izumo mencoba melanjutkan.

''Maju Shino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''teriak Temari dari meja juri.

''Itu bukan komentar kalee''batin Pak Izumo.

Di teras kelas 9, Tayuya sedang ngobrol bareng Sakon...

''Menurut lo yang bakal menang siapa?''tanya Tayuya.

''Ya sudah pasti teamnya Lee lah!!!!! Futsal gitu!!!''jawab Sakon dengan PD-nya.

''Gak usah di kencengin suaranya!!!! Sakit kuping gw, banci!!!!''ujar Tayuya sambil mukul kepala Sakon.

''Eh, kayaknya pertandingannya agak kayak ngejodohin, deh''tiba-tiba Sakon mengetahui sesuatu.

''Apa sih maksud, lo? Maklum bahasa banci!!! Gue gak ngerti!!!''ujar Tayuya sewot.

''Maksud gue, agak berjodoh soalnya... coba liat, deh!! Ketua futsal itu Tenten dan ketua basket itu Neji. Gosipnya, mereka pacaran tahu!''ujar Sakon sambil menunjuk ke arah pemain futsal.

''Dasar biang gossip!!! Mana mau si Tenten sama orang yang punya salon kayak gitu!!?''Tayuya sewot lagi.

''Ka...kata Kankurou''Sakon kesel.

''Percaya aja lu! Sama orang bokep kayak gitu!!! Tenten itu terlalu sinting dan gak mungkin dia suka Neji!!!! Gak mungkin di terima!!!''ujar Tayuya.

Di lapangan...

''Yak!!! Skor 6-4 untuk pertandingan futsal!!! Sekarang waktunya pertandingan terakhir!!!''gantian Pak Kotetsu mengambil alih mic.

''Detik-detik terakhir... Lee mengoper bola pada Kiba (ganti lagi kipernya). Tapi, di ambil Sasuke!!! Di oper ke Shino!!!! Tapi berhasil di ambil oleh Chouji!!! Chouji menggiringnya ke depan gawang dan... dan... GGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pertandingan di menangkan tim ekskul Futsal (Ya, iyalah!!! Futsal) dengan skor 7-4!!!!!''teriak Pak Kotetsu.

''Hebat Narutooooooooooooo!!!!''teriak Hinata dari depan kelas.o.0!

''Hidup Fuuutttttttttssssssssssaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!!!''teriak Kiba.

Para anggota tim futsal dan tim basket bersalam-salaman sebagai tanda persahabatan. Naruto dan Sasuke berpelukan (Bahaya!!!)

Chouji dan Kiba berkenalan dengan Shino dan Kin. Tapi... Lee dan Tenten... bukannya salaman malah...

''Yaah, Betty La P.A(Pendek Akal) kalah... Jangan nangis ya, mbak''ejek Lee dan Tenten.

''Siapa yang nangis!?''omel Neji.

Lee dan Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Payah kamu Neji...''kata Tenten.

''Diam kamu!!! Ondel-ondel!!''ngomel lagi deh si Neji.

''Sudah-sudah jangan berantem ye...''Lee melerai mereka.

Di kelas Gaara...

''Yah, besok ekskul SkateBoard lawan Futsal ,deh''gumam Gaara.

''Gak apa-apa kali... untung juga kalau kita bisa menang...''ujar Hidate.

''Tapi, gimana soal si Kiba? Dia itu'kan anak futsal?''tanya Gaara.

''Besok, dia main dulu di futsal… Kalau SkateBoard menang, dia main di SkateBoard''jawab Hidate.

Saat Hidate selesai bicara, ia lihat Gaara tidak ada di kelas pergi jajan.

''Lho? Gaara?''tanya Hidate bingung.

Sorenya, ketika ekskul Futsal dan Basket selesai...

Neji menarik tangan Tenten dan membawanya ke belakang sekolah...

Lee dan Kankurou mengikuti secara diam-diam.

''Tenten... aku perlu bicara denganmu...''Neji mencoba menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tapi, kecolongan sama si Tenten.

''Lo, mau ngajak gw buat gabung di salon, lo? Maaf, lo tau'kan kalo gw benci dandan''Tenten mengatakannya tanpa sadar karena dia ngantuk.

''Bukan begooo!!!!''jawab Neji kesel.

Dari depan kelas bagian atas, Lee dan Kankurou mengintip...

''Leeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si Tenten diapain?!!!!!!!!''ujar Kankurou kaget yang ternyata sedang men-_zoom_ kamera handycamnya.

''Neji sialan!!! Dobe, tengik, brengsek, banci pula!!!!! Lo apain temen gue yang sesama preman ini?!!!!! Terlalu!!!!''ujar Lee kesel.

''Lu kenal Tukul?''tanya Kankurou.

''Iya!!! Temennya nyokap gue!!!''jawab Lee.(Masa' sih? Kenalin gw dong)

(di sensor karena rahasia)

Malamnya, di rumah trio Sabaku...

Gaara lagi belajar main sepak bola sama Teddy-teddynya di lapangan bolanya di belakang rumah.

Temari ada di kamar, lagi ngegebukin drumnya yang tercinta.

Kankurou... jangan ditanya!!!! Lagi ngakak nonton video yang direkamnya tadi sore diruang tamu sambil makan popcorn.

''Buahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Lucu banget, sih!!!!! Gw _rewind_ lagi ah bagiannya.(Paling parah yang menurutnya lucu)

Gaara yang baru selesai latihan melihat Kankurou ngabisin popcorn bagian dia. Lalu, dia menghampiri Kankurou yang lagi telentang dan ngerang kesaktian...ah... kesakitan karena kebanyakan ngakak.

''Ngapain lo abisin bagian gue?!''Gaara udah ngerutin dahinya.

''Punya gue udah abis...''Kankurou malah dengan santai menjawabnya.

Gaara menatap ke arah TV dan meliat video yang di pasang Kankurou.

''Video apaan, nih?''tanya Gaara.

''Ooh.. ini... hahaha... ini video yang tadi gue rekam sama Lee''jawab Kankurou.

''Kok, ada lawan gue besok?! Dia kenapa?!!''tanya Gaara.

''Gini, dia tuh lagi ngantuk karena baru selesai futsal. Tangannya di tarik sama ketua basket dan di ajak ke belakang sekolah. Terus... terus... buh... he..he''cerita Kankurou sambil ketawa.

''Terus apa? Emangnya lucu?''tanya Gaara.

''Terus lawan lu itu. Di 'tembak '...''Kankurou belum selesai Gaara main nyelonong aja.

''Di tembak?!!!!! Mati, donk!!!? Yes!!!! Lawan gw mati!!!!''ujar Gaara cengir kuda.

A/N: Jangan marah ama Gaara yah. Maklum calon ilmuwan gila... Sebenernya it's just a joke, bro. Bwat fansnya Tenten jangan marah, ya.

''Bukan!!!!! Maksud gue di tembak 'itu'!! Trus, karena kalo udah ngantuk dia bakal cuek ama apa aja...''belum selesai Kankurou ngomong udah di seleweng lagi.

''Jadi, kalau udah ketemu setan dia cuek, gitu?''tanya Gaara dengan polos.

''Ya, gw pernah di ceritain ama temennya, Lee. Katanya, pas pulang futsal dia lewat kuburan trus ketemu setan malah di gebuk ama dia'' cerita Kankurou.

''Mmm... gitu. Sepertinya, lawanku ini hebat, ya''ujar Gaara polos.

''Trus, kelanjutannya gini... bwahahahahahah!!! Si ketua basketnya itu mau nyium lawan lu itu. Bukannya ngelawan, malah dia diem aja. Pas, mau di antar pulang. Lawan lu malah nolak dan bilang "Gw pulang sendiri aja" habis itu langsung lari ke rumahnya ninggalin Lee. Padahal, sering pulang bareng ama Lee''Kankurou ketawa ngakak setelah bercerita pada Gaara.

''Trus, lo bilang itu lucu?''Gaara gak respek.

''Lu mah nggak bisa di ajak bercanda, sebel!!!!''Kankurou langsung ngambek.

Dan Gaara berhasil meninggalkan Kankurou sendirian lagi...

''Gaara!!!! Dengerin gw kalo ngomong, donk!!!!''teriak Kankurou.

''Jangan berisik!!! Teddy gue mau tidur!!!!''bales Gaara dari atas.

''?''Kankurou bingung.

Day 2

Sebelum pertandingan di mulai. Lee menghampiri Naruto di kelasnya sambil di temani Kankurou.

''Oi!!! Naruto!!!''panggil Lee dari pintu.

''Ya! Masuk aja kak Lee!!!''Naruto menyuruhnya masuk.

Lee dan Kankurou langsung ngebut ke mejanya Naruto.

''Ada apa kak Lee? Kayaknya penting, nih?''tanya Naruto.

''Gw ada rahasia. Tapi, JANGAN cerita ke siapa-siapa yah!!''Lee langsung mengambil handycam Kankurou.

''Apaan, sih?''tanya Naruto.

''Gw takut kalau misalnya nanti... Tenten nggak bakal main di futsal!!!''jawab Lee.

''Ke...kenapa?!''tanya Naruto.

''Soalnya, kemarin itu... Lu liat sendiri 'kan kak Tenten ditarik ama kak Neji ke belakang sekolah!!!!''ujar Lee.

''Ya, kenapa?''tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

''Ugh!! Gini... ternyata kak Neji itu nembak kak Tenten!!!!!'' ujar Lee dengan heboh tapi gak heboh banget.

''Apa?!!!! Boong!!!!''Naruto gak percaya.

Lalu, Lee memberikan handycam Kankurou dan memutar kembali video-nya.

Selesai di putar...

''WTF IS THAT?!!!!!!''Naruto terkaget-kaget…

''Jangan kenceng-kenceng dong!!!! Kuping gw sakit!!!!''larang Kankurou.

''Eh, cepet Naruto!!! Ganti baju!!! Bentar lagi kita pertandingan!!! Lho, Naruto!!! Bangun!!!'' Ujar Lee berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang pingsan dan mimisan.

Di Lapangan...

Ternyata semangat Tenten sebagai preman tidak surut walaupun sudah jadian.

''Ketua!!!! Kau ikut!!! Syukurlah!!!''ujar Lee bahagia.

A/N:Ketua (panggilan Tenten dari anggota ekskul futsal).

''Ketua!!! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?''tanya Naruto.

''Tidak... aku merasa harga diriku hancur berkeping-keping''Tenten membalas dengan nada yang sepertinya merasa sangat kecewa.

''Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?''tanya Kankurou.

''Sangat eneg!!!! Jijik!!!! Bercampur!!!!''jawab Tenten.

''Pertandingan segera di mulai!!!! Pada seluruh tim harap turun ke lapangan!!!''Hari ini host-nya itu Pak Tobi.

Para pemain sudah turun ke lapangan...

Team Tenten sudah turun menggunakan seragam team mereka. Sedangkan team Gaara...

Gaara tampil dengan seragam Manchester United yang kaos kaki anggota lain berwarna putih dan merah. Tapi, Gaara bermotif Teddy. Bu Konan yang dari kejauhan melihat Gaara, sekejap merinding.

''A...anak gila Teddy itu!!!! Sebaiknya jangan sampai aku fobia teddy gara-gara dia''batin Bu Konan.

Kimimaro memasuki lapangan...

''Siap?'' Kimimaro mulai mengangkat pluitnya.

FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pertandingan di mulai...

Gaara membayangkan semua lawannya itu adalah teddy-teddy miliknya yang menemaninya berlatih bola kemarin malam.

[Gaara's vision

Teddy yang itu sedang menggiring bola pada yang di sebelahnya!!! Aku harus mengambilnya!!!

Tapi, berkat Gaara membayangkan lawannya adalah Teddy... Kelompoknya menang melulu...

''Hasil skor 7-9!! Mengejutkan!!! Ternyata Gaara jago bola ya!!! Kapan belajarnya?''Pak Tobi mengawasi dari meja juri.

Di gedung Utara, Temari lagi nongkrong bareng CSnya.

''Adek lo jago, ya! Kenapa gak ikut ekskul futsal aja?''komen Kin.

''Baru belajar semalem''jawab Temari dengan cuek.

''Eh? Masa' sih?''Tayuya kaget.

Tayuya memperhatikan baik-baik gerakan Gaara.

''Kayaknya adek lo itu ngebayangin sesuatu''ujar Tayuya.

''Oh, ya? Paling ngebayangin kalau semua lawannya itu boneka-boneka teddy miliknya''Temari menjawabnya dengan nada yang cuek(lagi...)

''Emangnya dia punya Teddy?''tanya Kin.

''Banyak!!!! Kalau malem di ajak jalan-jalan di lapangan belakang rumah!!! Gw gak tenang dengerin suara 'nano-nano' cempreng di mana-mana''ujar Temari kesel.

''Ada berapa?''tanya Tayuya.  
''Kalau di itung-itung sih... lebih dari 3000. 5000 ada kali''jawab Temari.

Tayuya dan Kin kaget.

Giliran di markas anak Basket...

''Waduh!!! Anak basket apa-apaan 'nih?! Baru jadian nih ye...''ejek Shino.

''Diem lah...''ujar Neji kesel.

''Emangnya bener kak Neji jadian ama kak Tenten?!!!!''tanya Sasuke kaget.

''Kasih tahu, tuh!!! Nanyain tuh si Sasuke''Shino senyum-senyum sambil nyolek-nyolek Neji dengan siku nya.

''Iya...iya... gw beneran jadian''dengan kesal Neji menjawabnya.

''Su...sumpeh, nih?!!!!!!!''Sasuke mulai nanya gak karuan.

''Iya-iya gak percaya? Nih, buktinya!!!!''Shikamaru memberikan selembar foto ketika Neji mencium Tenten.

**BLOOOOOOO**(mata Sasuke membesar karena kaget)

''Malangnya nasib ketua!!!!! Aku harus menolongnya dari si Banci gak punya mata (Neji) ini!!''batin Sasuke.

''Mmmm... Sasuke kamu bilang banci?''tanya Neji.

''Ng...nggak kok buat apa?''Sasuke langsung membantahnya.

''Eh, lo kan deket ama anak futsal... Kasih tahu ya! Kalau kak Tenten kenapa-napa''ujar Shino.

''Aku dimanfaatkan, nih?''tanya Sasuke.

''Semacam itulah hohohoho''Shino tertawa bak Genderuwo.

Kembali ke lapangan...

''Hasilnya seri!!!! 20-20!!!! Kereeeeeeeeen!!!!! Inilah babak penalti!!! HM!!''ujar Pak Deidara (waktunya dia untuk mengambil alih).

''Neji!!! Cewek lu, tuh!! Jago!!!''ejek Shino.

''Diem lu!!!! Gua timpuk nih!!!!''Neji udah kekeselan dan ngambil sepatunya yang akan segera di lemparkan pada Shino.

''Ampun deh. Ampun''Shino cengir kuda.

Gaara mendapat bagian untuk penentuan skor akhir...

Ia segera mengumpulkan tenaganya... tarik napas... dan...

Ia menendangnya sekuat tenaga tapi...

Bola itu memantul dari tiang... Gaara mengejarnya dan...

**DUG!!!!!!**

Karena terlalu keras, Gaara pingsan. Tapi, berkat pantulan dari kepalanya yang sama kerasnya ama baja. Kiba tidak bisa menangkap bola dan...

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

''Kemenangan di raih oleh pendatang baru tahun ini, SkateBoard!!!HM!!!!''ujar Pak Deidara.

''Hebat!!!! Gaara!!!!''ujar Tenten (Kenal dari mana? Dari Temari tepatnya!)

Hidate yang mencoba membangunkan Gaara dengan menampar wajahnya agak kesulitan karena ia tidak mau bangun...

''Tim Medis!!!! Mana tim Medis?!!''teriak Hidate.

Bukannya tim Medis yang muncul malah segerombolan mahluk setinggi mata kaki anak beumur 13 tahun yang berkumpul ke lapangan dan itu adalah... Teddy milik Gaara.

Kawanan mahluk tersebut menggotong Gaara dan menyebarkan suara 'nano-nano' cempreng.

Di Gedung Utara bagian atas...

Temari menutup kupingnya dengan tangan...

''Uuugggghhhhh!!!! Gue gak tahan ama suaranya!!!!!''batin Temari.

''Ooh, ini contohnya. Pantes lo gak bisa tidur!!! Ganggu banget!!!!''ujar Tayuya.

Di alam mimpi Gaara...

''_Di mana aku?''_

''_Apa yang kulakukan di sini?''_

''_Teddyku where are yuuuu?''_

''_Rasanya aku ada di surga...(Masa' sih)''_

''_Apa itu...? Seperti malaikat? Tapi, ia begitu seram!!!! Ia mendekat ke sini!!!! Aku harus lari!!!"_

_Gaara berlari tapi ia menabrak dinding yang terbuat dari bata._

**DUGGGG**

Gaara terbangun dari Wonderland-nya...

''A...ada apa? Kenapa di sini ramai?''tanya Gaara.

''Gaara!!!!! Ekskul SkateBoard menang!!!!!''teriak Hidate dari lapangan.

Gaara langsung melompat dari Teddy-teddy tersebut.

Ia berteriak...

''BERHASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL''

''Waduh, adek gue jago bola nih''sindir Kankurou.

''Ye... Si Batman!!!! Bukannya ngucapin selamat''Temari bales.

Kankurou yang kesel di panggil Batman, langsung jitak kepalanya Temari. Temari membalasnya dengan menendang 'winky'nya Kankurou, sampai akhirnya mereka pukul-pukulan dan tendang-tendangan.

''Harap maklum. Kiba, Hidate. Tadinya kakak-kakak gue cita-citanya mau jadi pemain _smack down_''ujar Gaara menjelaskan.

''Gak apa-apa. Pantes, kok''ujar Hidate.

Di markas anak Basket...

''Yah... Cewek lu kalah!!!! Gimana, nih?!!!!''ejek Shino.

''Berisik ih!!!!! Gw mau tidur''bales Neji.

Neji yang lagi tiduran di bangku taman bekas itu langsung di dorong ama Shikamaru dan Shino.

**BRAKKKKK**

Neji pun terjatuh lumayan keras .

''Sakit tahu!!!!! Shikamaru dan Shino bego!!!!!''teriak Neji yang lagi kesakitan .

''He..hehehe…. rasain lo!!!!''ejek Shino.

''Makanya jangan tidur melulu kerjaannya!!!!''ejek Shikamaru…

''Terserah gue mau ngapain!!!!!!!!''teriak Neji makin kesel.

Neji langsung bangkit dan ngambil sepatunya.

Lalu, ditimpuklah Shino dan Shikamaru…

Di markas anak futsal……

''Yah, kita kalah….. tapi... gak apa-apalah...''ujar Lee.

''Hehe... gue seneng 'tuh pas kak Gaara ketimpuk bola...''ujar Naruto.

''Lumayan banyak juga piaraan adeknya Temari''gumam Tenten.

''Eh, maap ya!!! Tadi aku gak liat pertandingannya karena harus ngurusin si banci tak bermata itu di markas anak basket. Ups!!!!''Sasuke keceplosan karena gak sengaja ngejek kak Neji.

''Gak apa-apa... Gue gak marah kok. Gue setuju lu bilang gitu. Dia emang banci tak bermata''ujar Tenten lemes.

''Katanya jadian, kok diem aja pacarnya di katain?''tanya Sasuke.

''Amit-amit cabang babi!!!! Gak mau gue deket-deket ama banci kayak gitu''ujar Tenten.

''Kalo kak Tenten jadian ama kak Neji, kita nggak akan bisa naik pangkat premannya!!!!! Trus, nggak akan ada preman yang nemenin kak Lee malak sekolah lain...''ujar Lee menjelaskan.

''Bener juga!!!! Anak futsal a.k.a preman gak boleh di telantarkan!!!!!''ujar Kiba.

''Eh, abis class meeting ekskul preman ngumpul ya!!''perintah Tenten.

''Oke''balas Para anggota ekskul preman.

Di Suna...

''Jago neeeeh!!!! Yang baru menang bola!!!!!''sindir Tayuya.

Hari itu, para Sabaku trio sedang merayakan keberhasilan Gaara mengalahkan ekskul 'Futsal' yang susah banget buat dikalahkan.

Gaara dan Hidate sedang makan...

Temari, Kin dan Tayuya (1 band) lagi maen musik di lantai atas di kamar Temari.

Kankurou lagi enak-enakan berenang di kolam ikan yang berisi ikan-ikan laut yang gede dan nyeremin abis.(Gak takut, nih?)

''Eh, Temari! Gue denger dari Kankurou kalau katanya si Tenten udah jadian ama Neji, tahu!!!''ujar Tayuya.

Temari lagi minum tiba-tiba keselek.

''Boong, lu!!!!! Gak mungkin!!!!!! Kapan?''tanya Temari.

''Bener!!! Si Kankurou ngeliat sendiri!!!''ujar Kin.

''Masa' emangnya di rekam?''tanya Temari.

Tayuya langsung menyerahkan selembar foto yang di dapatnya dari Neji secara diam-diam.

Temari melotot kaget dan berkata...

''Gue gak terima!!!! Neji itu orangnya amit-amit, deh!!!!''teriak Temari.

[Author's note: Kayaknya banyak yang gak setuju Neji jadian ama Tenten. Tenten sendiri nggak mau jadian ama Neji...

Menurut kamu semua gimana? Setuju apa nggak?

Day 3

Hari ini, babak final tepatnya. Waktunya ekskul SkateBoard melawan OSIS. SkateBoard terdiri dari: Gaara, Hidate, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan OSIS, terdiri dari orang-orang yang badannya gede-gede yaitu: Kankurou (Main juga dia), Neji, Temari, Shino dan Sakon.

''Waduh, lawan gue raksasa semua bo!''ucap Gaara.

''Kayaknya gue takut ngelawan little aho ototo gue, deh''ejek Kankurou.

''Heh, lo berdua!!! Yang bau sikil ama yang dekil!!!!! Cepat ke lapangan!!!''teriak Kimimaro.

''Ya!!!! Kalau di gabung jadi sikil dekil!!!!!!''jawab Kankurou.(Dasar gak nyambung!!!!)

Pertandingan di mulai... dengan agak kasar karena pas Kimimaro selesai niup pluit, bola langsung melayang ke arahnya dan itu datang dari Sakon.

''Pertandingan mulai!!!!! Sang wakil ketua OSIS, Shino. Memberikan bola kepada Neji!!!! Neji mengopernya kepada Sakon!!!!! Sakon menggiringnya sampai ke depan gawang! Tapi, di ambil oleh Sasuke!!!!!! Di ambil kembali oleh Kankurou!!!! Kankurou menendangnya daannn!!!!! HUOOOOOO GOOOLLLLLL!!!!!''teriak Pak Raido.

Saat Gaara menangkap bola dari Temari, ia melemparnya seeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttt tenaga tapi...

**PRANG!!!!!**

Kaca ruang guru pecah. Hidate langsung buru-buru ngambil bola dan kembali ke lapangan.

Alhasil, Pak Pein keluar ruangan dengan muka cemberut. Tapi kemudian masuk lagi ke ruang guru.

''Fuuh, selamat''Hidate menarik napas karena lega.

Pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan...

''Raido, aku pinjem mic-nya dulu, ya. Yak!!! Setelah selingan iklan berupa Pak Pein, pertandingan di lanjutkan kembali!!!!''teriak Pak Aoba yang menggantikan Pak Raido yang lagi ke toilet.

''Temari!!!!! Oper ke sini!!!!!''teriak Sakon.

Temari lalu mengopernya ke Sakon.

Setelah bertanding sekitar 30 menit...

''Hasil yang mengejutkan!!!!!!! 20-30!!!!!! Tahun ini kemenangan diraih oleh OSIS!!!! Mengejutkan!!!!''teriak Pak Raido.(Udah ganti nih?)

Para pemain bersalaman, tapi tidak sama dengan Sasuke yang menghindari Neji. Kenapa? Tanya aja si Sasuke.

END OF CHAP.2

Upcoming Chapter: KoSuToHare fm.

_Special interview with Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Funsasaji1: Kenapa anda ini sepertinya sangat membenci Neji?_

_Sasuke: Siapa, lo? Siapa gue? Bukan urusan lo!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Gw kan Cuma nanya!!!! Emangnya kenapa? Bisa mendadak benci gitu?_

_Sasuke: Dia udah bikin harga diri ketua hancur berkeping-keping_(-Act like a savior-)

_Funsasaji1: Berapa keping?_

_Sasuke: Nggak tahu! Gue gak di kasih kepingannya!_

_Funsasaji1: Kira-kira 'ketua' itu siapa, ya?_

_Sasuke: 'Ketua' itu kak Tenten dari kelas 9-A. Sekelas ama si Banci._

_Funsasaji1: Apa yang di perbuat kak Neji a.k.a si Banci ampe harga diri ketua lo ancur?_

_Sasuke: Si banci nembak ketua. Trus, di cium!!!! Sialan 'kan!!!?_

_Funsasaji1: Lho? Bukannya orang lain seneng, malah marah! Gimana sih lo!!!!_

_Sasuke: Ketua itu langsung gak bersemangat pas pertandingan futsal!!! Akibatnya, preman... maksud gue futsal kalah 'kan!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Trus, apa yang akan lo lakuin buat bales kak Neji?...a.k.a si Banci?_

_Sasuke: Abis ni interview, gue bakal mampir ke rumah guru agama gue, Pak Hidan. Gue bakal minta Pak Hidan buat bikin pantat si Neji bolong!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Dari dulu, orang itu pantatnya bolong, bego!! Gimana mau beol kalo gak bolong?!_

_Sasuke: Gue minta Pak Hidan buat nyantet si Neji!!! Gue sumpahin rumahnya kecolongan ama babi ngepet!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Kejam amat kutukannya..._

_Sasuke: Doain aja biar jadi, ya._

_Funsasaji1: Insya allah. Tapi, kalo yang kena malah lu, gue nggak tanggung._

_Sasuke: Makanya, gue minta lo buat doain gw!!! Ya udah, pamit dulu ya! Assalamualaikum!_(Tobat...)

_Funsasaji1: Waalaikumsalam._


	3. KoSuToHaRe fm

Part. 3: KoSuToHare fm.

Pertama, ada prologue buat chap. 3 ini……

Maaf TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maaf semaaf-maafnya.

Chap 3 telat karena ada seribu alasan gak masuk akal seperti:

Kesibukan luar biasa!!!!

Di rumah, ada alat elektronik baru, yaitu PS. Karena main PS, aku jadi lupa bwt ngelanjutin.

Sebelum chap. 3 di mulai, aku mau bales review dulu.

Blueholic:

Makasih buat reviewnya yaaaa… Eh, aku bukan orang Bandung. Tapi, orang Tangerang keturunan Sunda. Trus, buat adegan nyonteknya, hehe... terilhami dari kejadian pas ULUM. Karena aku baru kelas 7. Pas ULUM, kakak kelasku nyonteknya parah begitu. Ketika terpikir untuk bikin fanfic bertema ULUM, langsung _pop in mind _adegannya.

Cantik-chan:

Huweeeeeeeee... maafin aku yah, chap. 3 terlambat. Kalo mau tahu alasannya, bisa baca catatan di atas.

(Gaara:Harap maklumi anak yang gak jelas ini...)

Ya udah, gak usah basa-basi lagi...

Chap. 3 DIMULAI!!!!!!!!!

Selesai class meeting. Menjelang bagi rapor….. Mari kita kunjungi KoSuToHare fm. Milik Pak Raido dan Pak Genma Shiranui. Yang tempatnya terletak di apartemen milik sekolah yang ada di sebelah sekolah. Lantai 5 tepatnya. Acaranya di pandu oleh Zaku dan Dozu, dan komentatornya adalah Kin. Hari ini mereka akan siaran spesial akhir tahun.

Day 1

''Selamat Pagi anak-anak KoSuToHaRe High School!!!!!''sapa Zaku.

''Ini siaran menjelang akhir tahun sekalian bagi rapor. Sebelumnya, kami beserta staf KoSuToHaRe fm. Mengucapkan... Happy New Year 2008!!! Maaf jika ada kesalahan selama tahun 2007 ini...''sebelum Dozu menyelesaikan kata-katanya langsung di selang oleh Kin.

''Emang banyak salah, kok. Lu 'kan berdosa''ujar Kin.

''Dengerin orang ngomong dulu, neng. Untuk acara spesial akhir tahun... Kita akan membahas topik spesial yang lagi HOT di omongin di SMP/A KoSuToHaRe... yaitu tentang jadiannya Neji Hyuuga ama Tenten dari SMP kelas. 9-A''Zaku menjelaskan.

''Selama 4 hari ini, kita akan mengundang bintang tamu yang merupakan sahabat dekat dari mereka berdua ini''ujar Kin.

''Ngomong-ngomong siapa aja nih bintang tamunya hari ini?''tanya Dozu.

''Hari ini bintang tamu kita adalah orang yang kemarin baru interview ama -_author_- yaitu... Sasuke Uchiha!!!!!!''teriak Zaku.

Teriakannya itu membuat ruangan tersebut agak terngiang. Pak Raido yang di luar ruangan bertugas sebagai pengatur gelombang radio, menjadi agak terganggu akibat teriakan si Penangkal Petir.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan baju seragamnya... yang acak-acakan...

''Astaga... ini orang tidur apa nggak sih? Mukanya kayak kurang tidur gitu...''batin Dozu.

''Pagi...''sapa Sasuke.

''Pa...pagi... kok kamu acak-acakan gini, Sasuke?''tanya Zaku.

''Tadi, anak basket suruh ngumpul dulu...''ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

''Ayo... silahkan duduk...''ujar Zaku sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

''Yo!!! Terima Kasih...''balas Sasuke dengan PD.

''Ok, Sasuke. Apakah kamu sudah tahu tentang topik bulan ini?''tanya Kin.

''Topik apa?''tanya Sasuke.

''Itu loh!!!! Yang lagi HOT!!!!! Aduh kok di sini HOT banget ya?!!''ujar Kin sambil ngipasin keteknya...

''Bau, lu!!! Nggak pake deodorant, ya?!!!''tanya Dozu sambil menutup hidungya.

''Yo, Sasuke!!! Kita akan membahasnya secara PEDAS!!!!!''ujar Zaku yang sebenernya dia itu lagi kepedesan gara-gara makan baksonya si Dozu, padahal udah tahu klo si Dozu orangnya doyan pedes.

Tiba-tiba Zaku sakit perut...

''Mi...misi... gue ke toilet dulu, ya...''ujar Zaku.

''Kenapa?''tanya Kin.

''Pantat lu pedes, ya?''tanya Dozu.

''Iya!!! Lu kok tahu?!''tanya Zaku terkejut.

''Salah lu sendiri kenapa makan bakso super pedes punya gue?!!!''si Dozu malah balik ngambek.

''Udah!!!! Cepetan sana!!!!''usir Kin.

''**DUUUTTTT''**karena gak tahan si Zaku sempet kentut.

''Mmmmhhhhh... bau!!!!!''kata Sasuke sambil menutup idungnya.

''Ma...maaf gue ke toilet dulu ya!!!! Udah _on-air_ belum?''tanya Zaku.

''Ya udahlah dari tadi!!! Cepetan makanya!!!!''Kin mulai sewot.

15 menit kemudian...

''Haahhh, leganya...''ujar Zaku.

''Cepetan!!!! Dasar lelet!!!!! Udah pada protes nih!!!''ujar Kin.

''O...oke...''Zaku mulai mengambil mic-nya, dan memulai wawancara dengan Sasuke.

''Sasuke... menurut kamu... gimana dengan topik bulan ini? Kamu setuju gak sama topik itu?''tanya Dozu sambil memulai wawancara.

''Mmmmmm... saya bakal bilang...NGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''teriak Sasuke sambil menapakkan satu kakinya di atas meja.

''Ke...kenapa gak setuju? Lo cemburu?''tanya Zaku geeran.

''Amit!!!! Maksud gue, gue gak akan ngijinin si Banci tak bermata itu deket-deket kak Tenten, sang Preman yang berjasa buat anak-anak katrok kayak gue ini(dulunya...)''ujar Sauke.

''Apa sih maksud lo?!! Gue makin gak ngerti!!!???''tanya Kin yang mulai sebel.

''Maksud gue dia itu orangnya udah kaya, jahil, usil, sedeng, liar kayak preman dan bebas!!!! Masa' kebebasannya di batasi oleh orang yang bernama Neji Hyuuga!!!!?''Sasuke berpuisi….. (puisi kuno).

''Emangnya ada yang berharap kalo Tenten bakal berubah setelah jadian ama Neji???''tanya Zaku.

Sasuke teringat kembali pada apa yang telah di pesankan kepada Neji dari Bu Anko.

Flashback

Ketika itu, Sasuke sedang mengambil bolanya yang masuk ruang BP. Kemudian, ia melihat Bu Anko sedang berbicara dengan Neji.

''Berita yang bagus kamu udah jadian ama Tenten. Ibu pengen kamu untuk bikin dia berubah dari preman gadis yang biasa saja. Ibu perlahan-lahan bosen lihat muka dia setelah Temari. Kamu harus berusaha, ya!''ujar Bu Anko sambil menepuk pundak Neji.

''Ya... akan saya usahakan, bu''balas Neji.

''Bagus... karena lain kali, ibu tidak mau melihat wajahnya di ruang BP ini''ujar Bu Anko.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraannya itu, Sasuke langsung berlari dari ruangan tersebut sambil berkata di dalam hatinya...

''Gak akan pernah bisa kak Tenten deket-deket ama kak Neji!!! Percuma aja, kak Tenten gak akan mau!!!!!''batin Sasuke.

Ia terus mengulang kata-katanya tersebut sampai benar-benar ingat.

End of Flashback

Zaku dan Dozu hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka. Kemudian Kin menutup mulut mereka dengan pisang.

''Mmmh... sialan lu, Kin!!!''ujar Zaku kesel sambil narik pisang dari mulutnya yang kemudian dimakan.

''Seberapa benci kamu ama orang yang namanya Neji Hyuuga?''tanya Dozu.

''Uuurrrrgggggghhhhhh!!!!! Lu itu orang ke 1000 yang nanyain itu ke gue!!!! Gue bilang, gue benci banget!!!!!!!''Sasuke meremas rambutnya.

''Ma… maaf. Ya udah karena sudah berselang waktu 30 menit kita akan adain _request_!!! Di mulai dari penelepon pertama''Dozu mengangkat teleponnya.

Penelepon: Bu Shizune.

D: Ya, dengan siapa dan di mana?

P: Dengan Bu Shizune di SMP KoSuToHare.

D: I...Ibu!!! Request apa bu?

P: Ibu request lagunya itu tu…

D: Yang mana?

P: Yang dinyanyiin ama anak kelas 9. Kalau gak salah judulnya ''_Bad Day_''.

D: Oh, itu yang nyanyi Kankurou. Ok, kita bakal puterin. Ibu, apa ada pertanyaan buat Sasuke.

P: Ada.

D: Ada? Apa pertanyaannya?

P: Apa nilai IPA Kimia kamu bagus kalau di ajarin Pak Kabuto? Ibu lagi saingan soalnnya.

D: Bukan pertanyaan kayak gituuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

P: Terus, kayak gimana?

D: Pertanyaan tentang topik bulan ini!!!!

P: Ooh, kalau yang itu... nggak ada!!

Tuuut tuuut ...

Telepon ditutup...

Lagu pun di putarkan...

10 Menit kemudian...

''Yaaa... Kembali ke acara pagi ini...''ujar Dozu yang selalu mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

''Emangnya, lu dapet bukti kalau Neji ama Tenten jadian? Meskipun lo kayaknya gak setuju...''tanya Zaku.

Dengan semangat Sasuke meraih kantong celananya yang udah sempit itu...

Setelah 5 menit tangan tak bisa keluar, akhirnya bisa juga Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dan memberikan selembar foto yang didapatnya dari Shikamaru dalam keadaan parah dan sudah hampir sobek.

''Wow!!!''Zaku dan Dozu kaget dan melotot.

''Sudah, jangan di liatin lama-lama''Kin menepok kepala mereka.

''Ma...maaf atuh!!!! Gue 'kan kaget!!!!!''ujar Zaku.

KRIIINGGGGG. Ada telepon masuk.

''Ya, halo. Dengan siapa, di mana?''tanya Dozu.

Penelepon: Ino Yamanaka.

''Dengan Ino di SMP KoSuToHare''jawab Ino.

D: Ok, Ino. Mau request lagu apa?

P: Request lagunya kak Tenten aja, deh. Yang judulnya ''_BreakinDishes_''.

D: Akan kami putarkan. Ngomong-ngomong ada pertanyaan buat Sasuke, nggak?

P: A…ada. (Blush)

Sasuke: Mau nanya apa?

P: I…ini, kamu anak Basket 'kan?

S: Iya…. Lalu kenapa?

P: Titip salam buat Shikamaru.

S: Heh, ini acara_ interview_ bukan kirim pesan. Tapi…. Nanti gue sampein, deh.

P: Nah, sekarang gue baru mau nanya. Emangnya kalau di ekskul Basket, kak Neji itu sering di apain sih?

S: Suka dijailin ama si Ahmad. Trus, Shikamaru juga bantuin si Ahmad.

P: Kasian ya…..

D: Apakah masih ada pertanyaan lagi?

P: Nggak, segitu aja.

D: Terima Kasih. Lagunya akan kami putar.

15 Minute after...

After they had some coffeebreak...

''Ya… menjelang berakhirnya wawancara, kami akan menunggu satu Telepon lagi''ujar Kin.

''KRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG''telepon bebunyi.

''Ya, halo. Dengan siapa, di mana?''tanya Kin.

''Dengan Namikaze Minato di... Rumahlah!!!! Emangnya di mana?!!!''jawab Minato.(Penelepon Rese')

''Mau request lagu apa?''tanya Dozu.

''Request lagunya Otonin yang judulnya 'SMS'. Puter, ya!!!!!''ujar Minato dengan PD.

''Hei, pak tua yang ada di sana!!!! Yang nyanyi itu bukan kita!!!! Tapi, Yoninshuu!!!!!(Kecuali Tayuya, dia 'kan anak METAL)''ujar Dozu agak kesel.

''Ma..af deh!!!''ujar Minato.

''Ya…. Maafmu tak kuterima. Apa ada pertanyaan buat Sasuke?''tanya Dozu.

''Kalau dari aku kayaknya gak ada, deh''jawab Minato.

''Ya... itu adalah penelepon akhir. Akan kita putarkan. Tapi….. Zaku!!! Emangnya sekolah kita punya lagu kayak gitu?!''tanya Dozu.

''Nggak deh... Tapi...''Zaku melihat ke arah Pak Raido. Pak Raido memberikan isyarat bahwa lagu itu ada. Dari mana kali, ya?!

10 Menit kemudian...

''Ya... sepertinya waktu wawancara akan segera habis, apa ada pesan pesan yang mau disampaikan?''tanya Zaku.

''Saya cuma mau kalo... FOTO ITU PASTI HASIL DARI ADOBE PHOTOSHOP!!!!!!! GW YAKIN FOTO ITU FAKE A. K. A PALSU!!!!!!!! Nah, Cuma segitu….. Tapi!!!! Inget!!!! Itu palsu!!!!''Sasuke menjawab dengan semangat.

''I… iya. Gue inget dan gue telen baik-baik''ujar Dozu.

Day 2

Para Otonin sedang bersiap-siap untuk siaran hari ini. Para bintang tamu yang di culik sudah duduk sambil diikat di kursi masing-masing, dalam keadaan mulut terisolasi.

''Pagi...''sapa Zaku.

Setelah Dozu melepaskan selotip di mulut mereka...

''SIALAN LUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!''teriak para tamu (masih rahasia).

''Jangan teriak, atuh. 'Kan udah diundang buat _interview_ di sini''ujar Zaku.

''Ini sih namanya di culik bukan di undang, BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!''Teriak Para Tamu.

''Yah, kita mulai aja. Pagi anak-anak KoSuToHare High School!!!! Hari ini masih _interview_ ama para bintang tamu. Dan bintang tamu hari ini adalah... Anak BASKET!!!!!!''ujar Kin sambil menunjuk ke arah anak basket.

''Terima Kasih, terima kasih. I love you, Ai Shiteru, Amore, Wo Ai Ni. Woalah, segitu aja…''ujar Shino narsis.

''Woi, ketemu lagi Sasuke!!!''ujar Dozu.

''Ketemu lagi, bung…..''Sasuke agak lupa nama Dozu.

''Dozu!!! Nama saya Dozu!!!''jawab Dozu dengan semangat.

''Ya, siapa aja. Gue gak peduli''ujar Sasuke.

''Oke, hari ini bintang tamunya anak basket. Gue boleh tahu gak, siapa aja sih anak basket?''Zaku bertanya pada Shino.

''Gue Shino, Ini Shikamaru, yang kayak kuntilanak ini Neji, Ini Sasuke''ujar Shino sambil memperkenalkan anggota ekskul basket.

''Mmm... Neji ya... Neji...hmm...''Zaku bengong keterusan.

''Jangan bengong, mbak. Bangun mbak!!!!!''Kin menepok muka Zaku.

''I... iya!!!! Aduh, abis gue kaget begitu tahu ini yang namanya Neji''ujar Zaku agak terpatah-patah kata-katanya.

''Baiklah. Mulai dari yang pertama, Shino. Apa pendapat kamu mengenai topik bulan ini?''tanya Dozu.

''Ya... gimana ya...''Shino mulai cengar-cengir.

''Ayo… gimana? Pendapatmu….?''Dozu ikutan cengar-cengir.

'' Ya...''senyum Shino makin lebar.

''Ya….. Apa……''Dozu ikut-ikutan lebar.

''Ya...''Shino tersenyum lebar.

''Cepetan!!! Jangan senyum lebar lebar, ntar mulut gue sobek nih!!!''Dozu mulai geregetan.

''Gue seneng aja ada yang lagi ngebahas ini''Shino tersenyum bangga.

''Emang topiknya apa, sih?''tanya Neji.

''Rahasia... khu...khu...khu...''Shino dan Dozu tersenyum licik.

''Kasian... de lu...''ejek Shikamaru.

''Eh, abis si Neji 'nembak' Tenten. Dia jadi kayak gimana?''tanya Zaku.

''Jadi... pendiam gitu deh. Suka ngelamun, suka gak mau keluar kelas''Shino menjelaskan dengan nada agak mengejek.

''Soal 'gak mau keluar kelas' apa sih yang ada di dalam kelas?''tanya Zaku.

''Yang ada di dalam kelas itu... sesosok manusia bernama... Tenten... He...hehehe...''Shino mulai menyenggol Neji.

''Apaan, sih!?''Neji kesel.

''Nah, itu contoh. Kalo dia lagi mikirin Tenten khu...khu...''Shino tertawa licik.

''Khu...khu...''Dozu ikut-ikutan ketawa(Lagi...)

''Ok, kita akan mengadakan request. Silakan dari penelepon pertama...''Dozu mendekatkan HPnya ke mikrofon.

Penelepon: Sabaku No Gaara.

D: Pagi... dengan...siapa?

G: Gaara, di atas bumi tepatnya.

D: Mau request apa?

G: Request lagunya Kiba yang _invisible_.

D: Buat siapa?(Acara hari ini program requestnya bertambah).

G: Buat gw aja, biar gw beneran _invisible. _Lagi main petak umpet soalnya.

D: Dimana mainnya, kesannya seperti di tempat yang besar sekali.  
G: Oh, ya? Cuma di lapangan basket belakang rumah kok.

''_Gaara, di mana kamu? Kalau ketemu traktirin gw ke warnet, ya!!!!''_teriak Kankurou dari belakang Gaara.

D: Ada pertanyaan untuk bintang tamu di sini?

G: Gak, gue gak kenal satupun.

S: Kak Gaara, ini gw Sasuke. Mau nanya gak?

G: Oh, Hai. Nggak, gue gak mau nanya… Daagh…

Telepon di tutup……

''Akan kami putarkan lagu _Invisible_ dari Kiba Inuzuka''ujar Dozu.

Setelah lagu di putar….. beserta selingan iklan……

''Kembali ke intervieew…wew….wew….''Zaku ngomongnya agak ngaco soalnya pipinya dicubit sama Sasuke. (Entah kenapa….)

''Sasuke!!! Kasih tahu ke Shino kalau misalnya lo gak setuju!!!''bisik Kin.

''Gak!!!! Kalau gw bilangin, nanti gw di tabok ama dia!!!!!''teriak Sasuke sambil nonjok meja sekuat tenaga sampai retak dan….

''**GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! **Mami!!! Papi!!!! Aniki!!!! Bang Toyib!!!!! Sakiiiiiittttttttttttt!!!!!!!!''teriak Sasuke.

''Lagian lo ngapain nonjok meja segala?''tanya Neji heran.

''Ngomong juga looooo!!!!! Dari tadi diam terus, nih!!!! Gw takut kalo tahu lo kesambet kayak pas ujian''Shikamaru ngomong pake _megaphone_ yang entah dapat dari mana.

''Berisik lu, jenong!!!!''Neji sewot.(Untuk yang pertama kalinya!!!!o.0!! WOW!!!)

''Waduh!!!! Mr. Sopan sejak kapan jadi kasar ye? Oh!!!! Gue tahu!!!! Lo di ajarin cewek lu 'kan? Iya kaaan?''Shino tersenyum lebar.

''Ciee... selama ini gak pernah gue lihat kak Neji berisik kayak gini. Eh, selama ini...kak Neji ini gak pernah ngatain orang selain kak Tenten''sindir Shikamaru.

''Cie... yang pacarnya preman...''Zaku dan Kin tersenyum lebar, kalau di ukur lebarnya 30 cm.

Sasuke makin kesel dan gak tahan. Sampai akhirnya...

''Gaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!''teriak Sasuke entah kenapa.

''Gak apa?''tanya Neji.

''Diem lo, banci!!!!!!''ujar Sasuke yang nunjuk Neji pake jari tengahnya.

''Gw gak merasa berisik. Emangnya kenapa ayam?!''tanya Neji yang mulai kesel.

''Eh, lu!!!!! Kuntilanak cantik a.k.a Banci tak bermata!!!! Menjauh dari ketua!!!!!!!''teriak Sasuke.

''Siapa ketua? Bukannya gw ketua lu?''tanya Neji.

''Mak... dia bego ye... Maksud gue itu kak Tenten!!!''ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk dahi ampe merah.

''Ikut apaan lu. Ampe manggil dia ketua?''tanya Neji terheran-heran. (Heran...)

''Ada aja!!!! Bukan urusan lo!!!''teriak Sasuke yang kemudian menginjak meja dan menatap tajam ke arah Neji.

Neji menyipitkan matanya, Sasuke menatapnya makin tajam.

BZZZZZZT [Sound of Chidori, tapi gak pake cip cip cip a.k.a petir

Akhirnya Neji dan Sasuke jadi saingan. Bukan bwat dapetin Tenten. Misi Neji mendapatkan Tenten, misi Sasuke adalah menjauhkan Tenten dari Neji.

''Waduh, suasananya nggak enak nih''batin Dozu.

KRIIIIIING KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Telepon ampe lupa di angkat.

''Y...ya, dengan siapa dan di mana?''tanya Dozu dengan terpatah-patah karena kaget.

''Dengan Annida di atas bumi...''jawab Annida.

''Annida? Gw gak pernah denger klo di _Naruto_ ada yang namanya Annida, deh?''tanya Dozu heran.

''Gw temennya _author_, bego!!!!''Annida sewot.

D: Ok. Mau _request_ lagu apa dan bwat siapa?

A: Request lagunya Shino yang duet tapi bukan diet. Sama Lee dan Ino. Judulnya _Give It To Me._ Bwat semua yang dengerin tak lupa Shino.

D: Shino….. Artisnya ada di sini loh!!!! Mau nanya-nanya soal topic bulan ini gak?

A: Boleh.

D: Mau nanya ke siapa?

A: Mau nanya ama yang tadi namanya… siapa.. eh, siapa namanya? Mmmm...

D: Siapa? Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru ato Shino?

A: Oh, iya!!!! Sasuke!!!! Pas dia ngamuk tadi, gw jadi mau nelpon dan diskusi ama dia.

S: Ya, ada apa?

A: Gini, ada berapa orang yang benci ama si BANCI?

S: Banyak, tapi rahasia. -Sambil bertatap tajam dengan Neji-

A: Pelit, lu!!!!!

S: Lu juga!!!! Rese' kayak _author_!!!!

(_Kembali kau Sasuke!!!!!!!! Gw SOP lu!!!!!!!-Ngejer Sasuke sambil bawa pisau Chef-_)

A: Gw sumpahin, BAKA Aniki lo mati!!!!

D: Mbak, ini radio. Bukan tempat dukun buat ngutuk.

A: Diem lu kura-kura!!!!

D: Emang lu tau gue kayak gimana?

A: Tahu!

D: Dari siapa?

A:Dari Pak Kakashi!!!!! Udah!!!! Gw cabut dulu!!!

TUT TUT

Telepon di matikan.

''Dasar!!!! Penelpon rese'!!!!!''ujar Sasuke kesel.

Setelah lagu di putar...

''Menjelang selesainya acara, kami masih menunggu 1 penelpon lagi... ayo... request''Dozu memainkan HPnya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

''Halo? Ini siapa? Dan... dimana?''tanya Dozu.

''Dengan Lee di markas anak futsal KoSuToHare''jawab Lee.

D: Wow!!! Lee mau request lagu apa?

L: He….._ request_ lagu yg di nyanyiin sama Neji dan Tenten donk.

_Dibelakang Lee…._

''_Leeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Kalau request lagu, jangan yang itu donk!!!!''teriak Tenten_

Shino: Lee si Tenten lagi ngapain?

L: Lagi ngitungin duit hasil malak. Aduh!!! Ampun,Ten! Jangan gebuk gw!!

Neji lalu mengambil mikrofon dan berbicara….

Neji: Tenten, jangan gitu dong... Kasihan lee.

Tenten: Apa urusan lo!!!! Diam lo!!!!

Shino & Shikamaru: Uoohhh, di omelin ama yayang...-Sambil geleng-geleng kepala-

Neji masih berusaha sabar menghadapi pacarnya yang kasar itu, dengan tabah dan iman yang kuat.(Emang pacarnya setan? Ampe perlu iman segala?)

N: Ten, dengerin gw dong.

Shin & Shik: Ooooh...

T: Apaa, sih?!!!!

N: Kalo lo macem-macem gw cium nanti.

T: Idih!!!!! Amit!!!!!!! Bweh!!!!!  
Shin & Shik: Cieeee...

Sasuke: Eeeehhhh, BANCI jangan macem-macem ama Ketua lo yah!!!!

T: Thanks Sasuke... Gw cabut dulu ya... Males gw denger dia!!!!

Tut tut

Telepon mati...

Setelah pemutaran Lagu...

''Yaa…… terima kasih atas kehadirannya. Neji...''Dozu memanggil Neji.

''Hm?''Neji menjawab.

''Salam buat Tenten ya...''ujar Dozu dengan senyum yang lebar.

Shino mengangkat satu alisnya dengan takut karena, melihat kawat gigi Dozu yang mirip sama kawat listrik.

''Hehehe... iya juga... salam ya, kak''Shikamaru cengar-cengir.

Tapi, Sasuke malah makin cemberut kesel.

''Terima Kasih atas kehadirannya, tapi lain kali rajin-rajin main ke studio ya...''Zaku berpesan.

''Sip!!! Gue bakal nyuruh Neji bawa Tenten deh!!!!''Shino tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Neji agak memerah. (Ciee...)

''Mukanya merah... malu ni ye...''ejek Shikamaru.

Day 3

''Pagi... maaf hari ini Gw orang yang gantiin Dozu. Dia lagi sakit, Kemarin kepeleset di tangga''ujar Zaku.

''Kok bisa?''tanya Kin.

''Kemarin, pas pulang gue ama Dozu ketawa-ketawa di tangga. Tiba-tiba, si Dozu nginjek kulit pisang yang abis di makan Shino abis interview. Dia kepeleset sekitar... gw gak tahu tapi dari lantai 5 ampe lantai 3''Zaku menjelaskan.

''Itu namanya bukan kepeleset tapi jatoh. Nginjek kulit pisang aja kok bisa jatoh 2 tangga?''tanya Kin.

''Ya... takdir''jawab Zaku.

''Kasian... Lo bawa penggantinya untuk sementara gak?''tanya Kin.(Kikuk ya!!!!! Udah dibilangin dia bawa!!!!!)

''Bawa donk!!!!''ujar Zaku dengan semangat.

''Siapa?''tanya Kin.

''Ini dia!!!!!''kata Zaku sambil membuka pintu.

''Halo...''sapa Kimimaro.

''Ke...ketua OSIS?!!!''Kin kaget.

''Karena Pak Raido minta penyiarnya itu orang-orang desa Oto. Gue minta tolong ama dia''Zaku menjelaskan.

''Mmmm... Begitu... Gak apa-apa, deh. Selamat Datang di stasiun radio KoSuTohare fm. Ayo mulai siarannya''ujar Kin sambil mempersilahkan Kimimaro masuk.

Kimimaro duduk, tapi...

Ada getaran besar... Ternyata...

''Yeeeeeeeeeee, gw menang!!!!''teriak Naruto.

''Ya!!!! Yang menang traktir ke _game center_ besok…''ujar Lee.

''Gak mau…..''Naruto ngambek.

''Eh, ayo duduk''Zaku menunjukkan tempat duduk mereka.

''Ah, iya makasih''balas Chouji.

''Pagi…. Mmm…. Anak ekskul Futsal, ya?''Kimimaro agak bingung.

''Ya, iyalah kita ini anak futsal!!! Masa' gak kenal!!!?''tanya Kiba dengan penuh wibawa.

''Maaf''ujar Kimimaro dengan santai.

''Kak Kimimaro, udah tahu topik blum?''tanya Zaku.

''Nggak''jawab Kimimaro.

Zaku membisikkan sesuatu ke Kimimaro. Kimimaro tersenyum jahil...

''Anak futsal ada yang namanya Tenten gak?''tanya Kimimaro.

''Ini!!!!''Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang mengenakan pakaiannya Rapper Amrik. Akibatnya, Kimimaro salah pemikiran...

Dalam pikirannya, Kimimaro membayangkan Tenten itu adalah penyanyi favoritnya... Britney Spears. Mukanya memerah...

Bisa juga yah. Kimimaro ngeyel kayak gitu...(Kenalannya Kankurou, sih!!! Dia 'kan BOKEP!!!!!)

CTIK CTIK

Zaku mencoba menyadarkan Kimimaro dari pikiran nakalnya. (Waduh...)

''BANGUN BAGOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG''Naruto meneriakinya melalui _megaphone_.

''I...iya...''Kimimaro agak kaget.

''Pagi-pagi udah ngeyel yang nggak-nggak!!!! Gimana sih lu!!!!!????''teriak Lee.

''Mbak, ini cewek pake baju rapper. BUKAN baju Britney Spears!!!!''omel Kiba.

Chouji lagi tidur karena kekenyangan...

Tenten diem aja, lagi sibuk mainin game ''Baby Hunt''nya The Simpsons (Dapet dari mana?!!! Mau!!!!!!!!!)

''Mau ngapain kita kesini, Lee?''tanya Tenten.

''Ya mau _interview_ lah!!!!!''jawab Lee.

''Tenten, gimana perasaan kamu setelah mendengar perkataan Neji kemarin?''tanya Kimimaro.(Orang Alim...)

''Ng... Rasanya... mau... itu...''Tenten tak tahu banyak hal.

''Yang mana?''tanya Kin.

''Yang hoek-hoek itu...''Tenten...Tenten(TERLALU!!!!!!!!)

''YANG ITU NAMANYA MUNTAH DODOL!!!!!!!!!! LU UDAH KELAS 9 MASIH GAK TAHU!!!!??? SUNGGUH TERLALU!!!!''Kin teriak sambil menirukan gerakan Tukul.

''Maaf ya... abis gue lagi eneg banget rasanya''jawab Tenten tersipu.(Whoalah... si neng, malah tersipu. Bukan malu)

_Tenten: Sialan lo author, gw ini den. Bukan neng!!!!!_

_Funsasaji1__: Maap10000X_

''Anak Futsal, gimana menurut kalian dengan topik KoSuToHare Fm untuk bulan ini?''tanya Kimimaro.

Anak-anak Futsal terdiam... Lalu...

''JELLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''teriak Mereka.

''BUUUUUUDEG KUPING GW, TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''teriak Zaku.

''Maaf dongo!!!!!!!''balas Naruto melalui mikrofon radio, di bantu Sasuke yang mengangkat speaker dan mendekatkannya ke kuping Zaku.

''Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut. Interviewnya gak mulai-mulai, nih''Kimimaro mulai ngambek.

''Ah, ya udah deh''Zaku berhenti main-main.

Gara-gara pada serius, suasana studio jadi tegang.

Keheningan dalam waktu lama...

''Iiihhhhh!!!!! Jangan tegang gitu, donk!!! Jadi takut nih!!!''Naruto berdiri sambil gemetaran.

''Ya... maaf he... Abis, kak Kimimaro bilang jangan santai''Zaku usap-usap rambut.

''Oke, sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk menghadapi gossip ini?''tanya Kin yang nyolong start-nya Kimimaro.

''PD aja! Ngapain repot-repot nutupin?!!!''ujar Lee dengan PDnya.

''Ya, segitu cukup dulu sebagai pembuka acara pagi ini, ayo requestnya di tunggu''Zaku langsung mengambil HPnya.

KRIIIIING

Penelepon: Pak KKC (Baca: Kakashi)

Z: Pagi, dengan siapa dan di mana?

P: Dengan Pak Kakashi di Ruang Guru KoSuTuHare.

Z: Mau request lagu apa, pak?

P: Lagunya Shino yang _Lovestoned_. Segitu ajah, daaaahhhhh…….

Z: Tung…… Yah Si Bapak.

Lagu diputar...

''Acara, acara!!!!! Kembali ke acara!!!!!''Kimimaro teriak di studio.

''Bagus, promosikan, kak Kimimaro!!!''balas Naruto.

''Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke bisa di sini lagi? Kan bukan anak Futsal?''tanya Zaku.

''Gw males sendirian di rumah, Aniki lagi ngajar. Jadi, gw ikut aja Naruto dkk ke sini''jelas Sasuke.

"Eh, ada sms! Ada yg request lagu!!!''Kin mengambil HPnya.

''Dari?''tanya Zaku.

''Tari, di SMPN 1 Tangerang? Mana tuh?''tanya Kin.

''Gak tahu. Request lagu apa?''tanya Naruto.

''Lagunya Sasuke and Itachi alias Uchiha Brothers yang judulnya "_Like Michael Jackson_". Sas, Lu mau kayak Michael Jackson?''tanya Kin.

''Nggak, amit deh!!! Gondrong, kulit putih, bibir jbleh, puih! Amit!''ujar Sasuke.

Lagu di putarkan...

Setelah di putarkan...

''Buset, lagunya... Pertanda fanatik Michael Jackson. Tumben lu kompak ama Aniki lu, Sas''komen Zaku.

''Nggak, gue selalu kompak. Cuma gak pernah ketahuan aja''jawab Sasuke.

''Kompak dalam hal apa?''tanya Kimimaro.

''Yah, berbagai hal. Kayak gosok gigi... Klo Itachi gak gosok gigi, gw juga nggak. Klo Aniki sakit gigi, gw juga kena. Kalo Itachi nyemplung ke got, gw juga ikut-ikutan terjun bebas. Klo Aniki lagi boker, gw juga. Tapi, di halaman belakang''ujar Sasuke bangga.

''Sasuke... lu nyebut aniki lu itu apa sih?''tanya Lee.

''Aniki klo nggak Itachi''ujar Sasuke.

KRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

''Ada telepon ya?!'' Zaku buru-buru ngambil mic-nya.

Penelepon: Kakuzu(Kyaaaa!!!!!!!! Koibitoku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Z: Dengan siapa dan di mana?

P: Dengan Kakuzu di bank.

Z: Bapak!!!!! Mau request apa?

P: Request lagunya Akatsuki yang judulnya "_Dance Dance_".

Z: Bwt siapa?

P: Guru-guru di KoSuTo aja, deh.

Z: Okidoki!!!! Bakal kita puterin!!!!

TUUUT

Telepon keburu di matiin.

''Yah, dasar!!!! Guru-guru KoSuTo emang kebiasaan!!!''komen Zaku. (Kebiasaan buruk, tuh!!!)

''Ya udah kita puterin aja lagunya''ujar Kin.

Lagu di putar...

"Masih tersisa waktu bwt request, cepet ya!! Nanti keburu abis waktunya!"ujar Kin.

KRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Penelepon: Pak Ibiki.

Z: Dengan siapa dan di mana?

P: Pak Ibiki di ruang T.U KoSuTo.

Z: Bapaaaaak? Ma... mau request apa? Buat… buat siapa?

P: Lagunya Team Sand ama Team 8 yang judulnya "_Somewhere i belong_". Buat staf T.U. Daahhh……

Z: Bapaaaaaaakkkk!!!!!!!!

"Kebiasaan!!!!!!!! Gw jadi sebel!!!!!!"Zaku mulai ngamuk.

"Yah udah interview ama anak futsal segini aja dulu!! Salam bwt aniki lu, Sas"ujar Kin.

''Ya!!!!! Makasih udah dateng kesini!!!''Kimimaro tersenyum.

Lagu di putar...

Interview hari ke-3 telah selesai...

DAY 4

Malam itu, para Sabaku Trio hendak mengambil buku Kankurou yang ketinggalan.

''Gara-gara lu, sih!!! Jadinya kita nggak boleh pulang sebelum lu ngambil buku PR lu itu!!!''ujar Gaara kesel.

''Maaf, abis gw lupa ngambil abis dititipin ke Kimimaro''jawab Kankurou kesel.(Sopan lu... manggil Kimimaro nggak pake "kak")

Dari kejauhan Temari teriak...

''Woi!!!! Nih, bukunya!!!! Ayo pulang!!!!''

''Yo!!! Gw nggak bisa ninggalin Teddy gw lama-lama''Gaara memegang gagang pintu.

Pas Gaara mau buka pintu...

''Sialan pintunya macet, nih!!!!!!''Gaara menarik gagang pintu dan...

TRAK

Gagang pintunya patah...

''Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Kenapa harus begini, sih?!!!!''Gaara teriak kenceng banget.

Pas Temari ngeliat ke jendela... Dia langsung menuju ke arah pintu dan...

''Sialan si Zaku, nih pintu udah dikunci!!!!''Temari menggedor-gedor pintu.

''Jadi kita bertiga di sini ampe pagi!!!!??? GAK MAU!!!!!''Kankurou ngambek.

''Gimana jadinya Teddy-teddy gw di rumah?''Gaara khawatir.

Di Suna...

''Mau popcorn?''tanya Baki.

''Boleh...''jawab seekor Teddy milik Gaara.

Yah, mereka malah enak-enaknya nonton film sambil makan...

Paginya...

''Pagi Kin, Zaku''sapa seseorang yang kakinya diperban.

''Do...Dozu!!!!??? Lu udah sembuh?!!!''tanya Zaku kaget.

''Udah, begitu di anterin Zaku sampe rumah... Gw langsung minta tolong ama Pak Orochimaru bwt ngurutin kaki gw. Hehehe... dia mau aja yah...''jelas Dozu.

''Syukurlah, hari ini langsung siaran 'kan?''tanya Kin.

''Ya iyalah!!!! Masa' nggak siaran!!!! Sepi nanti ni stasiun !!!!''ujar Dozu bangga.

Siaran Dimulai...

''Yo, Naruto!!!! Kenapa kak Neji suka di kerjain ama kak Tenten?''tanya Dozu.

''Habis, katanya kak Neji itu agak lemot. Kalau di suruh ngapa-ngapain ama kak Tenten pasti mau"ujar Naruto sambil senderan di kursi.

''N...nggak kok... ka...kalo...pulang sekolah, pasti senyum-senyum terus. Wajahnya gak tampak tersiksa"Hinata memotong pembicaraan.(Kyaaaaa... akhirnya bersuara juga!!!)

''Hinata... kok kamu belain orang kayak gitu, sih?!!!''komen Naruto.

''Emang sih, hehe... di rumah aku ama Hanabi juga suka ngerjain kak Neji...''Hinata tersenyum jahil.(Gimana tampangnya yah? Bayangkan... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa lucu banget)

''Nar, kalo kenapa kak Neji wajahnya gak pernah berekspresi seperti tersiksa itu karena yang ngejahilin dia itu PACARnya''komen Dozu.

''Hm... iya...ya...''Naruto tersenyum.

''Lu setuju 'kan?!!''tanya Zaku.

''Nggak lah!!!!!''teriak Naruto kesel.

''Gw kira lu setuju...''gumam Kin.

''Eh, Hinata... kamu ngerjain kak Neji kayak gimana?''tanya Naruto.

''Hehehehe... aku sama Hanabi bikin makanan yang di campur-campur bahannya. Alhasil... kak Neji bolak-balik toilet-kamar deh. Hehe...''jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

''Kalo di sekolah? Suka diapain?''tanya Kin.

''Yah, disuruh ngemis. Disuruh loncat dari lantai 2, disuruh beli makanan dll''jelas Naruto.

''Kalo soal loncat dari lantai 2, apa gak mati tuh?''tanya Dozu heran.

''Nggak mungkin dong!!!! Kan ada matras di bawahnya''ujar Hinata.

''Padahal gw harap dia mati''gumam Naruto.

KRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG

''Request !!!!!!! Ayo!!!! Penelepon pertama!!!!!''teriak Zaku semangat.

Penelepon: Sasuke Uchiha a. k.a Pantat Ayam.

D: Pagi….

P: Pagi…. Request lagunya kak Temari yang judulnya "Haunted". Bwt gw karena Aniki gw lagi dihantui emak dan bapak.

D: (Nyolong start duluan) Kasihan Aniki lu, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa ya?

P: Sasuke Uchiha!!!!! Masa' gak kenal sih!!!!

D: Maaf, 'kan gw gak tahu.

P: Dah...

D: Tuh orang kayaknya gak dengerin gw ngomong deh.

Lagu diputar...

''Yo!!!!!! Di hari terakhir ini lo mau ngebahas apa lagi?''tanya Zaku.

''Nggak ah, males. Mendingan request-an dan hasil interview bulan ini''ujar Dozu.

Setelah 2 kali Chouji dan Hanabi request, lagu pun di putarkan…..

''Giman Kin? Orang bulan ini dapat julukan apa?''tanya Dozu.

''Nih, baca aja''Kin memberikan selembar kertas pada Dozu. Kemudian di bacakan oleh Zaku dan Dozu.

''Hasil bulan ini adalah... Neji itu anak yang aneh''ujar Dozu.

''Aneh...''ulang Zaku.

''Anak yang aneh''

''Aneh...''

''Anak yang aneh''

''Aneh...''

''Anak yang aneh''

''Aneh...''

''Anak yang aneh''

''Aneh...''

''Anak yang aneh''

''Aneh...''

''Anak yang aneh''

Tiba-tiba ada 3 bayangan besar menyergap Zaku.

''Tulung!!! Eh, TOLONG!!!!!''teriak Zaku.

''Hehe... setelah semalem lu ngunci kita ber3 lu mau ngapain sekarang?''ujar Temari sambil menodong Zaku dengan kunai.

''Ampun!!!!''keluh Zaku.

''Woi, kita rusuh aja yuk!!!!''usul Kankurou dan Gaara.

''Yuuuuuuuukkkkkkk!!!!''bales Temari

GEDEBAG GEDEBUG BLARRRR GRAKKK BRRUUUKKKK

''Ya... _listener_ acara akhir tahun cukup sampai di sini... Selamat Tahun Baru 2008 dan sampai jumpa lagi di KoSuTo _Troopers _tahun depan di sini lagi rusuh!!! Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!''pesan Kin.

''Mampus lu!!!!''Gaara teriak dari belakang.

THE END OF CHAP.3

Upcoming Chapter: Bagi Rapoorr!!!!!

Agak garing yah…….

Sorry, aku lagi sedih. Bukan karena Pak Harto...

Temenku pindah ke Kep. Seribu... Pas dia pergi, aku nangis ampe puas.

Temenku yang pergi itu dapet buku isinya pesan-pesan, surat ampe puisi dar temen sekelas. Aku juga kirim surat, isinya sedih banget. Aku jadi sedih... Hiks...hiks...

_Gaara: Nih, tissue._

_Funsasaji1: Makasih..._

_Kakuzu: Ada apa sasaji?_

_Funsasaji1: Kakuzu sayang(Boong)... temenku si Gazella pindah. Hiks... hiks..._

_Gaara: Jangan nangis terus, matamu bengkak tuh._

_Funsasaji1: Makasih atas sarannya._

Jangan lupa review sebanyaknya ya...


	4. Bagi rapooorrrrr!

Part. 4: Bagi rapoor!!!!

Kelas 10

Shino

Shibi yang lagi mainin serangga-serangganya agak kagok begitu di panggil Pak Kakashi.

Flashback

"Aburame Shino….."

Tak ada jawaban….

"Aburame Shino…"

Tak ada jawaban lagi….

"ABURAME SHINO!!!!!"saking keselnya, Pak Kakashi sampe teriak.

"I…iya"

End of Flashback

"Bagaimanakah nilai anak saya?"tanya Shibi.

"Ya….. Bagus"jawab Pak Kakashi sebel.(Kuacian amat sih loe)

"Peringkat? Apa dia dapat peringkat?????????"tanya Shibi.

"Dapat!!!! Yang pertama dari 10 besar"ujar Pak Kakashi sebel.

"Hehe... makasih..."Shibi ijin keluar ruangan.

Temari

"Sabaku Temari"Pak Kakashi memanggil.

Baki maju kedepan, duduk dengan sopan... Mengangkat sebelah kakinya sambil bertanya...

"Gimana nilai rapornya?"

Pak Kakashi langsung memerah kepalanya ampe keluar asap.

"BAPAK KALAU LAGI NGAMBIL RAPOR, KAKINYA 2-2NYA DIBAWAH JANGAN DI TARO DI ATAS KARENA SELAIN TIDAK SOPAN, KAKI BAPAK ITU BAU!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Pak Kakashi.

"Eh, iya ma...maaf"Baki buru-buru minta maaf.(Anak yang baik...ck...ck...)

"Nih, rapornya!!!!"Pak Kakashi ngasih sambil buang muka.(Berbalik nih, gak sopannya)

Kelas 9

Lee dan Tenten

Di pagi yang menegangkan itu, Lee dan Tenten sedang main HP di depan kelas.

''Lee, lu udah nerjain semua tugas dari Pak Pein?''tanya Tenten.

''Udah donk!!!''jawab Lee bangga.

Di kelas 9, Tenten yang orangtuanya nan jauh di Cina di wakili oleh Pak Guy...

''Rock Lee...''pak Ibiki memanggil.

Pak Guy maju ke depan...

''Bagaimana hasil rapornya?''tanya Pak Guy.

''Hasilnya bagus dan tuntas... Peringkat ke 8 dari 10 besar''Pak Ibiki mejelaskan dengan bangga.

''Terima Kasih banyak!!!!''Pak Guy dengan bangga mengambil rapor Lee.

Ketika tiba waktunya mengambil milik Tenten...

"Tenten.."Pak Ibiki memanggil.

Kemudian Pak Guy maju lagi...

"Kok, bapak lagi?"tanya Pak Ibiki.

"Saya mewakili murid yang namanya Tenten"jelas Pak Guy.

''Begini... hasil rapornya agak mengecewakan..."Pak Ibiki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Pak Guy.

"Karena tak ada satupun nilai bidang studi yang melebihi standar sekolah ini"ujar Pak Ibiki kecewa.

**CTARRRRR**(Efek Guntur)

"Kok BISA?!!!!"batin Pak Guy.

Neji

Hiashi sedang duduk di dalam kelas sambil menunggu rapor Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga"pak Ibiki memanggil.

Hiashi maju ke depan.

"Nilainya bagus, peringkat ke 7 dari 10 besar"jelas Pak Ibiki.

Hiashi tersenyum lebar dan langsung merebut rapor Neji dari Pak Ibiki. Kemudian loncat-loncat ke pintu kelas.

DUG

Hiashi kejedot pintu. (Mampus!!!!!)

Dari belakang Pak Ibiki hanya tertawa kecil.

Kankurou

Baki lagi superrrrrrrrrr duppppppeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr repot karena harus ngambil rapor 3 kelas sekaligus.

Kelas 8

Gaara

"Sabaku No Gaara"panggil Pak Kabuto.

"Ya..."Baki maju ke depan.

"Nih..."Pak Kabuto memberi rapor dengan santai dan cuek bebek penyek.

"Ranking?"tanya Baki.

"Hm?"balas Pak Kabuto.

"Ranking? Ranking berapa?"tanya Baki.

"Hm?"

BUG

Baki nepok dahinya.

"Gini...Gaara...Dapet...Ranking...Berapa...?"tanya Baki.

"Ooh, bilang atuh. Dapet ranking pertama dari 10 besar"jawab Pak Kabuto.(Bolot lu!!!!!)

"Gue udah bilangin dari tadi!!!!! Dasar **BOLOT**!!!!!"batin Baki.

Baki meninggalkan ruangan...

Hidate

Pak Ibiki udah ngambil rapor pagi-pagi banget. Sekarang Hidate lagi keliling sekolah bareng Gaara.

"Ra, gw dah dapet..."

"Dapet apa?"tanya Gaara

"Dapet Ranking"jawab Hidate.

GUBRAK

(Biasa aja, mbak gak usah ampe jatuh kebalik segala. Bodo amat!!!!-Ditimpuk Gaara-)

Kelas 7

Naruto Uzumaki

"Uzumaki Naruto..."pak Asuma memanggil.

Minato maju kedepan sambil dengerin iPodnya. Karena keenakan dengerin lagunya, Minato gak nyampe-nyampe ke meja guru.

"Pak, mejanya sebelah sini..."pak Asuma memanggil.

Gak ada jawaban.

"Pak, mejanya sebelah sini..."pak Asuma kembali memanggil.

Gak ada jawaban lagi. Pak Asuma bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

BUAGH

Minato di pukul.

"Mejanya sebelah sini pak..."ujar Pak Asuma sambil tersenyum.(Nyantai bo!!)

"Ah, terima kasih udah ngasih tahu. Dari tadi kenapa?"komen Minato.

GRRRRRRRRRRR

"Udah saya panggil baek-baek bapak malah gak nengok. Dengan penuh terpaksa bapak saya pukul"batin Pak Asuma.

Setelah di berikan rapornya...

"Pak, Naruto dapet ranking berapa ya?"tanya Minato.

"Silahkan bapak lihat sendiri di papan tulis"ujar Pak Asuma.

"Pak, Naruto dapet ranking berapa ya?"tanya Minato sekali lagi.

Pak Asuma menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Kemudian...

"Pak, Naruto dapet ranking berapa ya?"tanya Minato.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"BAPAK SILAHKAN LIHAT DI PAPAN TULIS, DI SANA TERTULISKAN BAHWA NARUTO, ANAK BAPAK. MENDAPAT RANKING 5 DARI 10 BESAR"Pak Asuma menjelaskan dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Makasih, bilang dari tadi dong!!! Saya udah nungguin"komen Minato.

CTARRRRRRRRRRR

(A/N: Minato itu adalah orangtua murid yang PALING dibenci ama Pak Asuma)

Hinata (Cie... abis Naruto, Hinata lho!!!!!!!!)

"Pagi... Lama tak bertemu, Pak Asuma"sapa Hiashi.

"Lama tak jumpa... rasanya kita baru ketemu tadi pagi deh"ujar Pak Asuma.

"Ya... bagi saya itu lama"ujar Hiashi.

_Funsasaji1: Hiashi, kamu itu jadi orang bolot banget sih. Ck... ck..._

_Hiashi: Ye... yang bikin aku jadi bolot itu 'kan kamu!!!!_

_Funsasaji1: Ya deh... aku minta maaf... Rese' lu!!!!  
Hiashi: Bodo amat._

RRRRRRRR

HP Hiashi berbunyi, lalu di angkatnya.

"Ya, kenapa Hanabi? Oh, tasnya Kak Neji. Ada di mobil di kursi tengah"Hiashi lagi jawab telepon.

TUT

HP di matikan.

"Ya... bagaimana nilai Hinata?"tanya Hiashi.

"Uuh, pak Hiashi... Nilainya, beuh!!!!! AWESOME!!!!! Peringkat 1 dengan nilai 300(di totalin)"ujar Pak Asuma bangga.

The other side in the school...

"Uuh... kak Neji dimana sih? 'Kan berat bawa tasnya"komen Hanabi.

Lalu ia melihat Kankurou sedang nongkrong di kantin. Hanabi pun menghampirinya...

"Kak..."panggil Hanabi.

"Hn?"jawab Kankurou singkat.

"Kak Bokep liat Kak Neji gak?"tanya Hanabi dengan polos.

BUHHHH

"Ngomong apa lu anak kecil?"tanya Kankurou sinis.

"Kak Bokep liat Kak Neji gak?"ulah Hanabi dengan nada mengejek.

"Gak tahu!!!!!"Kankurou memalingkan pandangannya.

"Boong!!!! Kakak pasti tahu!!!"ujar Hanabi cemberut.

Kankurou pun pergi meninggalkan Hanabi, tapi Hanabi malah ngekor!!!!!

"Plissssss kasih tau aku dong, kak Neji ada di mana?"tanya Hanabi setengah ngambek.

"Gak Tau!!!!"ujar Kankurou kesel.

Karena kesel di cuekin terus, Hanabi pergi ke ruang PKS...

"Pak Izumo, aku boleh minjem mic-nya gak?"tanya Hanabi.

"Boleh banget, apalagi kalau yang minjem kamu"ujar Pak Izumo tersenyum.(Pak Izumo, guru yang sayang anak kecil...)

"Makasih..."

Hanabi mengambil mic-nya lalu di tes apakah sudah menyala atau belum, ia menarik nafas dan...

"KAK BOKEP, LIAT KAK NEJI GAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK??????????????"teriak Hanabi melalui mic.

Teriakannya membuat satu sekolah tutup telinga sampai akhirnya Neji membalas panggilan Hanabi...

"Hanabi!!!!! Aku di sini"

"Ah, itu dia!!!! Makashi Pak Izumo, udah ngijinin aku minjem mic-nya"ujar Hanabi.

"Ya... sama-sama"balas Pak Izumo yang kaget setengah mati.

"Uuh... Bangsat lu anak kecil!!!! Manggil gw pake nama yang enggak-enggak"komen Kankurou.

"Yah... lu 'kan emang bokep"balas Temari.

"Lu, juga!!!! Sama kampretnya ama tu anak kecil!!!!"teriak Kankurou karena kesel.

Kembali ke pembagian rapor...

Sekarang giliran ortu Sasuke ambil rapor...

Fugaku-san mengambil rapor Sasuke dengan wajah yang melas banget. Sampai di luar kelas...

"Kenapa? Nilai Sasuke jelek?"tanya Mikoto-san.

"Gak, peringkat 10 besar malah"jawab Fugaku-san.

"Trus kenapa mukamu melas gitu?"tanya Mikoto heran.

"Misi, titip rapor Sasuke dulu"Fugaku langsung ngasih ke Mikoto dan buru-buru cari toilet.

Begitu ketemu...

HOEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK(Hamil, pak?!!!!!)

(Bukan begoooooo!!!!!!!!-nendang author-)

Flashback

Pak Asuma menjadikan meja guru sebagai penopang kakinya dan dengan santainya manggil orangtua murid.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Fugaku-san duduk, tapi gak lama kemudian tutup idung.

"Ada apa, pak? Apa ada yang bau?"tanya Pak Asuma.

"Ng..nggak kok. Gak ada apa-apa"balas Fugaku-san.

"Ini rapornya"Pak Asuma memberikan.

"Makasih"

Fugaku-san langsung ngibrit keluar kelas saking bau sikilnya.

End of flashback

Di tempat lain...

Setelah liat-liat jam, Temari pergi ninggalin Kankurou. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Kankurou menarik Gaara dan di suruh membunuti Temari.

Pas sampe ke belakang sekolah, ia menemukan Shikamaru sudah menunggu Temari!!!!!!!!

"Shikamaru 'kan anak kelas satu?!!!!! Gede juga lu nyalinya ampe nembak kakak gw!!!!"komen Gaara.

"Apa?!!!! Anak kelas satu!!!!? Sialan tuh, baru jadi nying-nying aja udah pede nembak seniornya"balas Kankurou.

Tiba-tiba Gaara tersenyum jahil.

"Woi, ke Lab dulu yuk"ajak Gaara.

"Ngapain?"tanya Kankurou.

"Udah, ikut aja"Gaara narik Kankurou.

Sampe di Lab...

"Nah, ini dia kodok beracun hasil experiment gw ama Hidate. Lama gak ketemu"ujar Gaara kegemesan.

Balik lagi mereka ke belakang sekolah

"Untung aja masih ada nah kodok kecil, begitu mereka mau ciuman lu langsung loncat ke orang yang rambutnya aneh itu ya"perintah Kankurou.

Kodok tersebut menangguk.

"Woi, mereka mau mulai"ujar Gaara geregetan sambil nepokin pundak Kankurou.

Kankurou buru-buru lemparin kodok itu. Dan...

Muuaaaaahhhhhhh

Temari buka mata, dia gak ciuman ama Shikamaru. Malah...

Shikamaru ciuman ama kodok itu!!!!!! Begitu buka mata...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kodok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shikamaru teriak gemetaran.

"Gak mungkin musim kemarau gini ada kodok, pasti Gaara lagi ngintai nih"batin Temari.

Temari langsung jalan diam-diam ke arah semak-semak dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Hehe... teteh, apa kabar?"tanya Gaara.

"Apa kabar, apa kabar. Lo berdua ngintai gw 'kan?"tanya Temari naik darah.

"Nggak kok"bantah Kankurou.

"Ngaku gak lo"ancam Temari.

"I..iya deh. Abis, kita kesel ama si Shikamaru"komen Gaara.

"Lo tau 'kan apa akibatnya kalo gangguin gw?"tanya Temari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kantin tiba-tiba rame. Ternyata di sana Gaara dan Kankurou di kurung dan dikurungannya bertuliskan: LOWONGAN KOSONG. YANG BERNIAT HARAP HUBUNGI TEMARI SABAKU KELAS 10-F.

"Teteh, lu kok jahat ama kita????"Kankurou dan Gaara ngambek.

Cewek-cewek pada ngerumunin sambil jejeritan dan nanyain macem-macem.

Kemanakah Pak Orochimaru?

Dia lagi di kantornya...

"Hei kalian!!!! Yoninshuu dan Otonin!!!! Pijitin kaki bapak!!!"perintah Orochimaru.

"Ya, pak!!! Bisa sabar gak? Saya 'kan baru selesai nyikat kamar mandi bapak!!"komen Kimimaro.

Sorenya, di ruang tamu rumah Tenten...

"Haduuuuuuuuhhhhhhh Tenten, kamu itu kok BISA dapet nilai segini?"tanya Pak Guy.

"Hehehe... saya gak tahu pak"jawab Tenten santai.

GUBRAK.

"Haduuuuhhhhhh, pokoknya semester 2 nanti kamu harus perbaiki nilaimu"ujar Pak Guy.

"Iya..iya"jawab Tenten.

Gak lama setelah Pak Guy pulang...

"Lee, besok libur nih. Mau ngapain selama liburan?"tanya Tenten.

"Gw tahu!!!!!!!!! Maen PS yuk!!!!!"ajak Lee.

"Stuju!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"teriak Tenten.

END OF CHAP. 4

Upcoming Chapter, Holiday edition: Mr. Hidan Undercover.

Funsasaji1: Jeuh, Tenten bukannya belajar selama liburan malah main PS terus. 

_Tenten: Lo sendiri, nulis fanfic terus._

_Funsasaji1: Iya deh. Tapi kamu harus inget kata-kata pak Guy tadi lho. Kalau nilainya jeblok lagi, di putusin Neji lho –Evil Laugh-_

_Tenten: Putusin aja!!!! Emang gue pikirin._

_Funsasaji1: Terserah anda mau ngomong apa. Daah, sampai ketemu pas liburan._

_Tenten: Daah orang aneh._

(Ngelempar sendal tetangga)

TOK TOK TOK. (Pintu di buka)

"Permisi, tagihan Review anda penuh. Harap di bayar dengan me-review sebanyaknya ke fanfic ini. Terima kasih"

Review ya, kalo gak pintu rumah anda akan di ketuk dan tagihan akan di tagih.


End file.
